


Koń bez imienia

by Luthien_00



Series: Serce jest bałaganem [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Dark Sherlock, Disturbing Themes, Human John, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Mild Language, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sad John, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Violence, Younger John
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jest załamany i nie ma nic do stracenia.<br/>Sherlock przeżył tak wiele lat, a nauczył się tak mało.<br/>Co się stanie, kiedy tych dwoje się spotka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helena

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Horse With No Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441984) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



> Opowieść oparta na piosence zespołu America - A Horse With No Name.

_" A co jest najgorsze, co odbierasz od każdego serca, które łamiesz?"_

✲✲✲

Trzy trumny. Cały świat Johna runął przez trzy mahoniowe trumny. Stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w nie bez mrugnięcia. Nie miał  
nawet sił, by płakać. Patrzył na miejsce, gdzie spoczywała cała jego rodzina. Na pogrzebie nie było nikogo oprócz niego. Jego rodzina  
była typem samotników, żyli według rutyny, której żaden z nich nie chciał złamać. Jednak życie znalazło na to sposób. W tej chwili  
było już po wszystkim, nic nie pozostało. John został sam.

Osoby odpowiedzialne za pogrzeb nie pozwolili mu nawet na otwarcie trumien. Powiedzieli, że ciężarówka odpowiedzialna za ich  
śmierć, wyrządziła zbyt wiele szkód. John nie chciał wiedzieć więcej. Jedyne czego pragnął, to zwinąć się w kłębek i pozwolić,  
by ziemia wchłonęła go, tak jak zrobi to z jego rodziną. Nic innego mu nie pozostało. To oni byli jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi, razem  
śmiali się, grali, razem oglądali telewizję i jedli. Byli niczym jeden organizm. Gdy jeden z nich zachorował, pozostali czuli się równie  
źle. Teraz byli martwi, John czuł się, jakby też umarł.

Rozgrywał mecz gruby. Jego matka zaprowadziła go wcześniej, by mógł dłużej potrenować z innymi chłopcami. To był jego ostatni mecz  
przed zakończeniem szkoły i chociaż był bardzo zdenerwowany, chciał zakończyć ją z trofeum w ręku. Chciał, żeby jego rodzina była  
z niego dumna. Matka Johna wróciła do domu, ale wieczorem z resztą rodziny miała wrócić i obejrzeć jego mecz. Jednak żaden z nich  
nigdy tam nie dotarł. John nie miał nawet szansy, by się z nimi pożegnać. Myślał, że będzie miał okazję ich przytulić, potrzymać za rękę,  
być przy nich, kiedy będą umierać. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że pożegna ich w ten sposób. Że o ich śmierci dowie się przez telefon  
od policjantów.

Zamknął oczy, nie miał już ochoty patrzeć na trumny. To nie byli już jego rodzice, oni umarli i nie wrócą. John nie zobaczy ich już nigdy więcej.  
Wszystkie wspomnienia z ostatnich dni uderzyły go prosto w twarz. Gdy ostatni raz widział swojego ojca, ten siedział na kanapie i czytał  
gazety. Wstał, przytulił Johna i życzył mu powodzenia w meczu. Blondyn mógł wyczuć słodko - gorzki zapach wody kolońskiej. Jego ojciec  
kochał perfumy. Harry widział ostatni raz, gdy przeglądała coś w internecie i słuchała muzyki. Miała ciemnobrązowe włosy związane w  
koński ogon. Przed wyjściem dała mu buziaka na pożegnanie. Ostatnie wspomnienia z mamą, to gdy położyła dłoń na jego policzku i  
powiedziała, że przyjdzie z pozostałymi wieczorem, by obejrzeć jego mecz, a później wszyscy razem zjedzą kolację. Powiedziała również,  
że już teraz jest z niego dumna. Pocałowała go w czoło i wsiadła do samochodu.

 _Przynajmniej są razem_ , John próbował pocieszać samego siebie. Jednak w głębi serca sam nie wiedział, czy to prawda. Dlaczego miałoby  
tak być? Dlaczego miałaby być to prawda? Jeżeli bóg istnieje naprawdę, to dlaczego miałby zabierać życie dobrym ludziom? John przestał  
się zasmucać, teraz był zły, bardzo zły. Odwrócił się plecami do trumien i uciekł. Nie wiedział, dokąd miał pójść, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.  
Chciał po prostu pozbyć się tych wszystkich złych uczuć, pozbyć się gniewu i bólu, ale wydawało się to niemożliwe.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ciało było zmęczone a serce złamane. Jego nogi drżały, w końcu upadł na twardy beton. Po sposobie, w jaki  
jego kończyny i wszystkie pozostałe części ciała bolały, zrozumiał, że musiał chodzić bez przerwy przez więcej niż pięć godzin, a może  
i więcej. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był, tak naprawdę to nie dbał o to. Chciał zniknąć, i tak nie miał powodu, by dalej żyć. Nie miał nikogo,  
kogo mógłby kochać i nikt też nie dbał o niego. Był nikim.

Pozostawał tam przez kilka minut, może godzin. Nikt nie przejmował się nim i jego stanem. Był niczym zwierzyna skazana na pożarcie.  
W końcu John przechylił głowę i spojrzał w niebo. Było ciemno, ulice opustoszały. Najprawdopodobniej było po pierwszej w nocy, więc  
osoby przechodzące obok, uznawały go za uzależnionego nastolatka, lub zwykłego lumpa. Mógłby być nimi obojga, a i tak nikt, by się  
nim nie przejął. Zaczął powoli wstawać, aż udało mu się dojść na drżących nogach do najbliższej ściany. Użył swoich słabych ramion do  
podtrzymania małego ciała. Wtedy zobaczył to. Szpital.

Zaszedł tak daleko, by i tak swoją podróż skończyć w miejscu, gdzie jego rodzina została przewieziona zaraz po wypadku. John nie mógł  
się powstrzymać od ironicznego śmiechu. _Życie jest do dupy..._ Nie myślał za dużo, szedł tak szybko, jak umiał i jak dalece pozwalało mu jego  
wykończone ciało. Co mógłby zrobić w tym miejscu? Nie był pewny, ale być może na świecie nie ma odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania  
i obawy. Oczywiście drzwi były otwarte, a w środku znajdowało się zaledwie kilka osób. Głównie pielęgniarki. John najzwyczajniej w świecie  
przeszedł obok nich, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś do niego mówił, czy pytał, co tutaj robi. Zamknął się na świat zewnętrzny.

Na dach prowadziła długa droga, w ciągu której zdał sobie sprawę, że słaniał się na nogach. Nie był pewny czy to z powodu zmęczenia, czy  
cierpienia. Być może jedno i drugie. Szedł przed siebie, aż znalazł schody prowadzące na dach szpitala. Na jego szczęście - jak ironicznie -  
było pusto. Był tylko on i kilka mało widocznych gwiazd. Pokuśtykał do krawędzi i usiadł tak, by dać odpocząć zmęczonym nogom.  
Był tak wysoko, a jednocześnie tak nisko.

Część jego umysłu podpowiadało mu, że mógłby spotkać swoją rodzinę. Druga - ta mroczniejsza - że czeka go jedynie ciemność.  
Wierzył w niebo i piekło, jasność i mroczność. Obojętnie która, będzie lepsza od pobytu na ziemi, gdzie czuł się tak źle i okropnie.  
Właśnie tam, siedząc na dachu, czuł smutek, gniew, rozpacz i tęsknotę. Jednak żadna łza nie spadła z jego oka. Nie będzie musiał  
płakać, nie będzie odczuwał bólu i tęsknoty. Będzie wolny od wszystkich uczuć. Spojrzał w dół. _A więc..._

\- Śmiało, poprawisz mi dzień - powiedział szorstki baryton tuż za nim.


	2. Zjednoczenie

_"Mieszkamy w ruinach pałacu z moich marzeń"_

✲✲✲

**Sześć godzin wcześniej.**

Victoria stanęła tuż przed nim, położyła ręce na talii, przechyliła głowę w lewo i wpatrywała się w jego oczy. Jej długie blond włosy  
opadały falami na plecy, sięgały aż do łokci. Blada, piegowata skóra dzięki której sprawiała wrażenie niewinnej istoty, jej oczy, które  
zazwyczaj były szaro zielone, teraz świeciły niczym szmaragdy. Uśmiechała się przerażająco, by uwidocznić białe kły. Chciała być pewna,  
że jej rozmówca będzie doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo jest zła.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś! Co ty sobie myślałeś, Sherly?! - krzyknęła.  
Nic nie powiedział, po prostu wpatrywał się w nią, a jego umysł dryfował. Część, która zwracała uwagę na jej słowa, nie rozumiała,  
dlaczego robiła to całe zamieszanie. Zrobił to, co musiał zrobić, by zdobyć tę przeklęty diament. Czyż nie o to go prosiła?

\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobiłeś, prawda? I nie dotyczy to tylko tej sprawy. Jesteś lekkomyślny! Nie obchodzi cię, co  
zniszczysz i co stoi ci na drodze! I wiesz co? Zwykle nie mam nic przeciwko takiemu działaniu, ale rozmawialiśmy o tym, że kilka  
osób - bardzo ważnych osób - podejrzewa nas. Nasz rodzaj! Jeżeli tak po prostu zostawisz martwe ciała, to wkrótce wpadniemy, Sherly!  
Dziewczyna opuściła ręce i pochyliła się w jego stronę, jej twarz zatrzymała się tylko kilka centymetrów przed nim.  
\- Przestań wszystko spieprzać!

Sherlock przewrócił oczami i wstał, nienawidził, gdy ktoś był tak blisko. Nawet jeśli była to Victoria, osoba - wampirzyca - którą znał  
przez całe życie. A to był wyjątkowo długi okres. Przeczesał włosy i odwrócił się od niej, po czym zaczął krążyć dookoła.  
\- Tak jakby mogliby nam coś zrobić...

Westchnęła ciężko i zbliżyła się do jego pleców.  
\- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy potężniejsi i mamy o wiele więcej możliwości, ale jesteśmy w mniejszości. Wiesz o tym. To prawie tak  
samo, jak w tym filmie... 'Dawno temu w trawie'? Kiedy wszystkie mrówki połączą się, pozbędą się koników polnych, mimo tego, że  
są słabsze. Jednak jest ich więcej. Pamiętasz, które z tych stworzonek wygrały? Więc jeśli ludzie zdecydują się nas pozbyć, to zrobią  
to! Doskonale o tym wiesz.

Sherlock musiał odwrócić głowę, by spojrzeć na Victorię. Widział, że była nieco spokojniejsza, jej kły cofnęły się, kiedy mówiła o  
filmie. Czasami zapominał, jak młoda była, gdy została przemieniona. Miała ledwie trzynaście lat. Wciąż miała małe i pulchne ciało,  
jej rysy były takie same, od czasu, kiedy stała się wampirem. Jednak Sherlock zapominał o tym, być może dlatego, że straciła rześkość  
i te niewinne świecące oczy. Była bardzo dojrzała, musiał być, skoro była odpowiedzialna za Sherlocka, jako jego twórczyni. To ona go  
przemieniła. Lecz czasami - tak jak teraz - odzywało się w niej to dziecko, które zatraciła. Dziewczynka, która mieszkała gdzieś w głębi  
jej mózgu, ta dziewczynka, która lubiła bajki i lalki. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zmiękczył swój ton, gdy znów się odezwał.

\- Oni nawet nie potrafią sobie poradzić z takimi rzeczami jak korupcja czy przemoc, więc dlaczego mieliby pozbyć się czegoś tak nieznanego,  
jak my?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie! Mówię tylko, że jeśli masz zamiar zabić kogoś, spróbuj ukryć ślady kłów, lub po prostu poderżnij  
szyję, by spuścić krew. Pomyślą, że to kolejne zwykłe morderstwo, a nie robota seryjnego zabójcy. Mogliby wpaść na nasz ślad. Okej?  
Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Dobrze, Vic. Ale następnym razem daj mi ciekawszą robotę niż jak ten nudny diament!  
Położył ręce na oczy i rzucił się na kanapę. Victoria zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- Tak właściwie, to już mam kolejną. Tym razem to coś więcej niż kradzież, to... ważna sprawa.  
Sherlock zdjął ręce z oczu i usiadł, po czym pokazał jej, by kontynuowała.  
\- Powiedzmy, że chodzi tu o informacje. Dowiedziałam się z tajnych źródeł, że ktoś przeprowadza zbyt dokładne badania dotyczące  
nietoperzy i innych zwierząt nocnych. Oraz o to, jak wypływają na ciało człowieka.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wiele osób próbowało, ale do niczego nie doszli. Dlaczego to takie ważne?  
Victoria usiadła obok niego na drugim końcu kanapy, założyła nogę na nogę i położyła drobne dłonie na swoich kolanach.  
\- Ale ta osoba ma coś, czego jego poprzednicy nie mieli - powiedziała, używając zabawnego tonu, jakby chciała, by Sherlock odgadł  
jej myśli. Ten tylko przewrócił oczami.  
\- Autentyczne próbki wampirów - to nie było pytanie lecz stwierdzenie.  
\- Tak. Osoby z moich źródeł nie wiedzą, jak ta osoba je zdobyła, ale tak jak powiedziałeś, są autentyczne. Mają nasze DNA, Sherly.  
Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żeby o tym wiedzieli, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Musisz ukraść te próbki i zniszczyć je!  
\- Dlaczego te 'osoby z twoich źródeł' nie zrobiły tego wcześniej? - zapytał, patrząc na nią surowo, niemal lekceważąco.  
Victoria wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Nie chcą ryzykować swoim życiem, powiedzieli też, że nie jest łatwo dostać się do pokoju badań. Ale znowu... Oni są ludźmi. Dla  
ciebie nie będzie to problemem, kochanie.  
Zanim zdążył powiedzieć, że to nudne, dodała.  
\- Jednak to nie będzie bułka z masłem, a nawet jeśli, to musisz pozbyć się wszystkiego, co mają na nasz temat. Musisz.  
\- No dobra.  
Dziewczyna zachichotała i pocałowała go w zimny policzek.

✲✲✲

\- Śmiało, poprawisz mi dzień.

Noc nie była dokładnie taka, jak ją sobie zaplanował. Sherlock obszedł cały szpital, szukając tego cholernego laboratorium, ale wyglądało  
na to, że było zbyt dobrze ukryte. Nie pomogły mu jego obserwacje i dedukcje, wyglądało na to, że nawet ludzie pracujący na miejscu  
nie mieli pojęcia o tajnym pokoju wewnątrz budynku, więc Sherlock nie mógł wydobyć od nich żadnych informacji. A ktokolwiek był  
tym badaczem (naukowcem), nie było go na miejscu. Wampirzy detektyw był już naprawdę zły i sfrustrowany, na myśl przyszło mu  
jeszcze jedno miejsce, którego do tej pory nie sprawdził. Dach. I właśnie w tym momencie obserwował chłopca z zamiarem popełnienia  
samobójstwa, co nawet trochę poprawiło mu humor.

\- Odejdź! - krzyknął blond chłopak łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Niby dlaczego moja obecność ma znaczenie? Nie chcesz, żeby ktoś obserwował twoje samobójstwo? Chcesz więcej prywatności?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się ponuro i powoli zbliżył do zdesperowanego człowieka.  
\- To wszystko jest nie fair... - powiedział chłopak, spoglądając na ulicę pod nim.  
\- No tak, powinienem wiedzieć... Ale wiesz co? Twoja sytuacja się tylko pogorszy.  
Sherlock założył ręce za swoimi plecami i stanął tuż obok chłopca.  
\- No cóż, jeżeli tak naprawdę nie masz zamiaru się rzucić z tego dachu, to mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić.

Blondyn zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym zmrużył oczy.  
\- Zrobię to, więc nie musisz... Ja zrobię to. Zrobię...  
Nagle wstał i wyglądał na bardzo zdecydowanego, by skoczyć. Sherlock przechylił głowę i spojrzał na niego. _Nie, nie zrobi tego._ Tak  
naprawdę to nie chciał skoczyć, to było dosyć oczywiste dla Sherlocka. Nie tracąc czasu, najzwyczajniej w świecie objął chłopca ramionami  
i przeniósł go bezpiecznie z dala od krawędzi dachu.

\- Co ty robisz? Przestań. Ja nie mogę, nie mogę tak dalej!  
Chłopak upadł na kolana, ale nie próbował znów podejść do niebezpiecznego miejsca.  
\- Rzeczywiście... Nie możesz skoczyć, ale możesz zrobić coś dla mnie i wejść do jednej z tych małych rur tuż obok.  
Sherlock uklęknął obok chłopca i podniósł jego podbródek, by móc się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Spojrzał w jego oczy. Oczy koloru oceanu.  
Przez krótką chwilę niemal poczuł powiew bryzy znad Morza Śródziemnego, która uderzyła go w twarz. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Jeżeli to zrobisz, ja będę na tyle uprzejmy, by nie zawiadomić personelu medycznego lub policji, by przyszli tutaj po ciebie, bo szczerze  
mówiąc, wyglądasz na wykończonego.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym tam wejść? - zapytał nieśmiało.  
\- Ponieważ ja się tam nie zmieszczę, a muszę wiedzieć, co jest w środku.

Sherlock puścił brodę chłopca i wstał.  
\- Będziesz musiał czołgać się tak długo, aż w końcu coś znajdziesz, a kiedy to się stanie, zacznij tylko obserwować i zwróć uwagę na  
wszystkie szczegóły. Nie rób niczego więcej. Wróć do mnie i opowiedz o wszystkim - powiedział twardym tonem.  
\- Co tam znajdę?  
\- Nie słuchałeś mnie? Nie wiem! - Sherlock naprawdę nienawidził się powtarzać.  
\- Co później? - zapytał chłopiec i wstał.  
\- Z czym?  
\- Ze mną. Co... - jego różowe usta zadrżały, a ręce zacisnęły się w pięści.  
\- Zobaczymy.

 _To zależy_ , pomyślał Sherlock. Nie był teraz za bardzo spragniony, ale to się może zmienić po powrocie chłopca. Mógłby też pomóc mu  
skoczyć z tego przeklętego dachu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką był pewny to, że nie może się stąd ruszyć bez jakichkolwiek informacji.

\- Tak przy okazji, to jestem John. John Watson.


	3. Za to, za co warto

_"Paranoia uderza głęboko. Do twojego życia też się dostanie. To się zaczyna, gdy żyjesz w strachu."_

✲✲✲

Rura była rzeczywiście mała, tak właściwie to o wiele mniejsza niż John sobie wyobrażał. Na dodatek wyglądało, jakby nie miała  
połączenia z dachem, więc jaka była jej funkcja? Nie była częścią wentylacji, nie było w niej też kurzu. Wyglądało, jakby ktoś czyścił  
ją codziennie. John nie rozumiał, dlaczego tajemniczy mężczyzna, kazał mu wejść do środka, jednak zgodził się to zrobić. Bał się, że  
jeśliby odmówił, ktoś dowiedziałby się o jego zamiarach i zostałby umieszczony w przytułku lub domu dziecka, a on wolałby umrzeć,  
niż przez to przechodzić.

Nie było mu łatwo dostać się do środka rury, owszem był niski i chudy, ale nie był smerfem! John czołgał się aż do momentu, gdy sobie  
uświadomił, że będzie musiał ześlizgnąć się w dół niczym Alicja w Krainie Czarów. _Może będę miał szczęście i umrę, próbując się tam dostać_ ,  
pomyślał. Jednak John powinien wiedzieć, że nie miał w życiu szczęścia, bo upadł na... coś miękkiego? Leżał na brzuchu, pod policzkiem  
poczuł coś, co przypominało jedwab. Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w dół i zorientował się, że wylądował na granatowym jedwabnym kocu.  
W rzeczywistości wyglądało, jakby było tam ich więcej, by pomóc zamortyzować upadek z góry. John pomyślał, że to dziwne. _Po co_  
_tyle zachodu? Żadnego kurzu, te jedwabne koce... ktoś przychodzi tu codziennie!_ Ktoś robił tu coś w sekrecie i to był powód, dla którego  
ten wysoki mężczyzna, kazał mu tutaj wejść i sprawdzić co się dzieje.

Chłopiec klęknął i zaczął czołgać się do przodu, tak długo, aż odnalazł drzwi. Miedziane drzwi z dużym pokrętłem. Wyglądały jak z jakiejś  
bajki. John zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, by je otworzyć, lecz niepotrzebnie. Wystarczyło niewiele. Chłopak czołgał się dalej, gdy nagle  
zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł wstać. Gdzie on tak właściwie był? Wyglądało to na ostatnie piętro szpitala. Gdzieś pomiędzy ścianami  
oddzielającymi pokoje. John nie znał się na architekturze i postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Wstał i rozejrzał się wokół.

Pomieszczenie przypominało poczekalnię, ściany miały kolor beżowy z brązowymi pasami pośrodku. Rząd pomarańczowych krzeseł,  
zielona roślinka w kącie a nad nią telewizor. John odwrócił się i zobaczył szklane drzwi, starannie wyczyszczone i zamknięte. Próbował  
dojrzeć, co znajdowało się za nimi, ale szkło było bardzo ciemne, było w dodatku wyklejone fioletową folią. Westchnął z frustracji i  
uświadomił sobie, że nic więcej nie zdoła, więc postanowił wrócić. I... no właśnie, co później? Przeszedł przez poczekalnię, wczołgał  
się miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się małe drzwi z ogromnym pokrętłem. Zamknął je za sobą, a następnie dostał się do miejsca i mnóstwem  
jedwabnych koców. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, skąd spadł. Jak się wydostanie? Osoby, które wchodziły tędy, używały prawdopodobnie  
winy w drugim pokoju, by wyjść, lub coś w tym stylu. A więc musiał być sposób, by się stąd wydostać.

John zaczął obmacywać ścianę, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czegokolwiek. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, aż wyczuł pod palcami mały,  
wystający przycisk. Chłopak nacisnął go i nagle w wewnątrz rury wyłoniły się srebrne uchwyty. To było naprawdę niesamowite, widzieć,  
jak pojawiają się znikąd. Ktokolwiek używał tego miejsca, pomyślał o wszystkim i na pewno dbał o to, co było wewnątrz.

John wydostał się z rury, był zmęczony i nieco podekscytowany. Tylko nieco, bo wewnątrz wciąż czuł się zrujnowany. Mężczyzna stał plecami  
do rury, ale odwrócił się w momencie, gdy John pojawił się na dachu. Chłopak dostrzegł, jak światło księżyca pięknie podkreślało bladą  
skórę mężczyzny. Był niemal biały, a jego ciemne loki i burzliwe oczy dawały mu doskonały kontrast. John uznał to za bardzo fascynujące.

\- No i? - zapytał mężczyzna głębokim głosem.  
\- Więc... to wszystko jest naprawdę dziwne - odpowiedział John zagadkowym tonem.  
\- A dokładniej? Co znalazłeś? Wypluj to! - Brunet podszedł bliżej, był bardzo zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Znalazłem coś... - zaczął John.  
\- ...a raczej nic.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego. John doskonale wiedział, co robił. Kiedy wspinał się po szczeblach w rurze, zdał sobie sprawę,  
że nie skończy dobrze, jeśli tak po prostu opowie mężczyźnie o tym, co zobaczył. Poza tym nie mógł do końca rozgryźć, czy mężczyzna jest  
zły, czy dobry, więc postanowił zabawić się z nim jak Szeherezada. Być może to utrzyma go przy życiu lub da mu trochę adrenaliny.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, stojąc tylko kilka centymetrów dalej.  
\- Nie możesz się domyślić?  
John uniósł podbródek i spojrzał na niego wyzywającym wzrokiem.  
\- Grasz w bardzo niebezpieczną grę, dzieciaku. Jeśli nie powiesz mi, co zobaczyłeś, odetnę ci głowę.  
\- Z pomocą czego? Twoich zębów?  
\- Nie prowokuj mnie!

Mężczyzna warknął i zacisnął prawą rękę na szyi Johna, po czym zacieśnił uścisk, by chłopiec walczył o powietrze.  
\- Jak ci się wydaje, że kim jesteś? Zobaczmy... Nastolatek z niską samooceną, grasz w rugby, nie masz w tej chwili dziewczyny. Wracasz  
z jakiegoś przyjęcia rodzinnego, bo jesteś elegancko ubrany, lecz nie wystrojony. Chodzi prawdopodobnie o urodziny jednego z krewnych,  
ostatni raz jadłeś siedem godzin temu, biegłeś przez dłuższy czas, a teraz myślisz o samobójstwie. Dostałeś się do tego szpitala przypadkiem.  
I co, jak było?

Mężczyzna rozluźnił uścisk na szyi Johna na tyle wystarczająco, by pozwolić mu mówić.  
\- Jak... Skąd wiesz to wszystko?  
\- Sposób, w jaki się czeszesz, pokazuje, że nie masz o sobie dużego mniemania, żeby wypróbować i zaryzykować bardziej nowoczesną  
fryzurę. Twoje dłonie są stwardniałe, ale nie przez reakcje chemiczne, co oznacza, że zostaje tylko sport. Rugby pasuje do ciebie  
najbardziej. Twoje usta wyglądają zdrowo, a na gardle nie mogę wyczuć zapachu kobiety, więc nie masz dziewczyny. Masz na sobie  
garnitur i krawat, ale oprócz tego masz też zwykłe czarne spodnie, nie zbyt formalne. Na spodzie rękawa masz reszki musztardy,  
jest tam zapewne od przeszło siedmiu godzin. Twoje buty są podniszczone pomimo tego, że są nowe. A reszta dotycząca szpitala,  
jest chyba oczywista, prawda? Mam rację?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ponuro i spojrzał na chłopca zimnymi oczami.  
\- Prawie... - Uścisk rozluźnił się nieco więcej.  
\- ... to nie były urodziny, tylko pogrzeb mojej rodziny. Reszta się zgadza. To było naprawdę fantastyczne - John powiedział szczerze.  
Tak naprawdę, to powinien być wkurzony, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że dedukcje mężczyzny wywarły na nim takie wrażenie.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - zapytał brunet, po czym puścił Johna i cofnął się trochę.  
\- Fantastyczne?  
\- Tak, nie słyszałeś?  
John starał się naśladować ten sam ton, którego mężczyzna użył, gdy John powtórzył pytanie, zanim wszedł do rury.  
\- Nie to zazwyczaj słyszę od lu... od innych.  
\- A co zwykle słyszysz?  
\- Odwal się.

John nie mógł się opanować i zaczął chichotać, położył rękę na ustach i dał upust swoim emocjom. Jego stres zamienił się stłumiony  
śmiech.  
\- Ludzie są głupi, przynajmniej przez większą część czasu.  
\- Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś.  
\- Jestem Sherlock Holmes.  
\- To bardzo dziwne imię jakby nie z naszych czasów. Ile masz lat? - John roześmiał się łagodnie.  
\- Sto sześćdziesiąt dziewięć - odpowiedział Sherlock.  
\- Zachowujesz się, ubierasz i mówisz, jakby naprawdę tak było.

John uśmiechnął się drażniąco. Wziął głęboki wdech dla uspokojenia, dzięki czemu rzeczywiście poczuł się lepiej.  
\- Dlaczego nie próbujesz uciekać? Przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem niebezpieczny.  
\- Tam, tutaj... Naprawdę nie widzę w tej chwili różnicy. _Tam nic na mnie nie czeka, za to tutaj mogę doświadczyć trochę adrenaliny._  
\- Chciałeś się zabić, bo straciłeś swoją rodzinę - powiedział Sherlock, wpatrując się intensywnie w Johna ciekawskimi oczami.  
\- Tak - chłopak odpowiedział po prostu.  
\- Żałosne i nudne. Nie pasuje do ciebie w ogóle - powiedział Sherlock, trzymając ręce za plecami.  
\- Kochałeś kiedykolwiek kogoś mocniej niż samego siebie? Czy czułeś się, jakby ten ktoś był częścią ciebie, może i nawet twoim życiem?

John poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone na samą myśl o jego rodzinie i miłości do niej.  
\- Nie. To byłoby bardzo niepraktyczne i zmarnowałbym tylko czas - głos Sherlocka był pełen pogardy.  
\- No cóż, w takim razie, nie wiesz co teraz czuję. Innymi słowy, nie powinieneś wypowiadać się na temat, którego nie znasz, chyba  
że jest to żałosne i nudne. Może ci się wydawać, że znasz się na tylu rzeczach, ale jeśli naprawdę nikogo wcześniej nie kochałeś...  
O rany! To po prostu tak, jakbyś nigdy nie żył. Moja mama mówiła, że możemy coś zrozumieć, jeżeli to coś pokochamy, a jeżeli  
uważasz sentyment za coś żałosnego i nudnego, to jestem pewien, że nic nie wiesz o świecie - powiedział John spokojnym, ale  
silnym tonem.

Sherlock wyglądał, jakby zabrakło mu słów. W innej sytuacji John może i uśmiechnąłby się, ale teraz poczuł się tak cholernie zmęczony.  
Jakby mógłby położyć się w dowolnym miejscu i zasnąć. Potarł oczy i ziewnął.  
\- Pójdę już, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciw. Nawiasem mówiąc, tam na dole była poczekalnia i szklane drzwi z fioletową folią, więc nie  
mogłem zobaczyć, co jest za nimi. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. Miło było cię poznać.

John odwrócił się i odszedł od krawędzi dachu. Sherlock stał w miejscu.


	4. Boli jak niebo

_"Czy czasami czujesz, że idziesz w złym kierunku? Jest tak zimno, tak zimno. Na szyldzie fabryki napisane markerem: „Czasami mam wrażenie, że nie kieruję swym życiem”. Jest tak zimno, tak zimno"._

✲✲✲

Gry wrócił do mieszkania na Baker Street 221B, Victoria siedziała na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Nie interesowało ją nic, dopóki  
Sherlock nie przekroczył progu pokoju.  
\- Co się stało, kochanie? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha - powiedziała z uśmieszkiem, jednak jej ton był poważny.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko odwiesił swój płaszcz i poszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju na ciężkich nogach, z grymasem na twarzy.  
Zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucił się na łóżko, połączył palce pod brodą i zaczął intensywnie rozmyślać nad tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu  
tego bardzo dziwnego dnia. Był tak zanurzony w swoich myślach, że nie zauważył Victorii, która weszła do jego pokoju.

\- Odpowiedz mi, kiedy coś do ciebie mówię, aniołku. To bardzo niegrzecznie, ignorować kogoś, Sherly, zwłaszcza jeśli tym kimś jest  
twój twórca. Słyszałeś mnie? - Sherlock kiwnął głową, zawsze tak robił, gdy Victoria używała tego matczynego tonu.  
\- W takim razie odpowiedz mi na moje pytanie. Czy coś się stało?  
\- Wydaje ci się, jak zwykle - odpowiedział. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z Victorią o tym, co się stało, tak naprawdę to sam nie wiedział,  
co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.  
\- Cukiereczku, mnie nie oszukasz. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.  
Dziewczyna dosiadła się obok niego na łóżku.

\- Nie udało ci się zdobyć próbek jak dotąd to oczywiste. Ale stało się coś jeszcze, prawda?  
Sherlock zawahał się przez moment, prawie zapomniał o tych przeklętych badaniach.  
\- Nie, chodzi mi tylko o to laboratorium. Wiem, gdzie jest, ale nie mogę tam wejść. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Vic, a doskonale zdajesz  
sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nienawidzę się kogoś prosić. Nawet jeśli chodzi o ciebie.  
\- To musi być bardzo małe miejsce, prawda? Tak myślałam, ale musiałam się jakoś upewnić, bo przecież wiesz, że ja naprawdę nie cierpię  
wychodzić na zewnątrz - mówiła do niego pogardliwym tonem.

Victoria cierpiała na Agorafobię, co objawiało się tym, że bała się świata zewnętrznego. Przerażała ją tłok i przebywanie miejscach  
publicznych. Cierpiała na to jeszcze zanim stała się wampirem i nawet przemiana nie uwolniła jej od tej przypadłości. Twórczyni Sherlocka  
miała ponad pięćset trzydzieści sześć lat i przez większość tego czasu, ukrywała się wewnątrz zamków, dworów, domów a obecnie  
w mieszkaniu. Mimo wszystko wciąż trzymała się starych wampirzych przyzwyczajeń i polowała na ofiary o świcie. To było bardzo  
staromodne, jednak dzięki temu czuła się bezpiecznie.

\- Wiem jak się tam dostać. Wejście jest przez jedną z rur na dachu. Laboratorium jest ukryte gdzieś wewnątrz. Będziesz musiała  
przełamać swoje fobie, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć - Sherlock przypomniał sobie smutny i niski głos Johna.  
\- Jesteś pewny? Bez wątpienia to tam jest?  
Victoria westchnęła, naprawdę nienawidziła wychodzić z mieszkania.  
\- W porządku, pójdziemy tam jutro wieczorem.

✲✲✲

Sherlock nie mógł spać, kiedy był jeszcze człowiekiem, więc w momencie, gdy został przemieniony w wampira, nie było dla niego  
większej różnicy, bo nie potrzebował tyle wypoczynku, co inni. Była prawdopodobnie czternasta po południu, Victoria spała w pokoju  
na piętrze, a Sherlock leżał na swoim łóżku z rękami skrzyżowanymi na swojej twarzy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego słowa chłopca nie dawały  
mu spokoju. _To tylko człowiek, głupi człowiek. Smutny i niemądry człowiek._ Ale było w nim coś innego, coś co różniło go od pozostałych.  
Nie uciekł, powiedział, że to 'fantastyczne', zrobił mu wykład na temat uczuć, w końcu odszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. To było w zupełności  
naturalne, że wrył się w pamięć Sherlocka, prawda? Jednak brunet nie miał nic wspólnego ze słowem 'naturalnie'. Był dziwakiem.

O trzeciej po południu Sherlock wstał i wyszedł na polowanie, nagle zrobił się bardzo głodny. Słońce nie prażyło za mocno - jak zwykle  
w Londynie - więc wampirze zdolności Sherlocka działały dobrze. Wszedł do kawiarni, usiadł i rozejrzał się wokół. Szybko wybrał sobie  
trzy potencjalne ofiary. Jedną z nich była kelnerka, która wyraźnie okazywała mu zainteresowanie i miała fioła na punkcie... cebuli.  
Druga kobieta siedziała przy stole naprzeciw jego, była po czterdziestce, była okropną małżonką. Miała problemy ze swoim psem i  
rozważała sięgnięcie po narkotyki. Ostatnią osobą był staruszek, czytał gazetę w kącie, wdowiec, był przeziębiony, a w domu hodował  
dużą ilość kwiatów. Sherlock zdecydował się w ciągu kilku sekund i wybrał kobietę, siedzącą naprzeciw.

To nie było dla niego nic nowego. Działał według ustalonego wzoru, wybierał ofiarę, patrzył jej w oczy, zabierał ją w najbliższą alejkę,  
wysysał z niej życie i pozostawiał. Odszedł od ciała kobiety, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Victorii, która mówiła mu, że kilka ważnych  
osób podejrzewa ich i nie powinien zostawiać za sobą śladów. No cóż, Sherlock nigdy nie zostawiał żadnych wskazówek, ale nigdy nie  
przejmował się ukrywaniem śladów ukąszeń. Podniósł więc ciało kobiety i rozdarł jej szyję swoimi paznokciami. Całe szczęście, że  
zapomniał je wczoraj przyciąć.

Reszta dnia minęła szybko. Sherlock rozpoczął pracę nad nowymi eksperymentami, dzięki czemu odciągnął swój umysł od głupich  
myśli. Właśnie pracował nad ogonem dziobaka, gdy do kuchni weszła Victoria.  
\- Och! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Lubię zwierzęta, Sherly. Powinieneś przestać je zabijać.  
\- Był już martwy, kiedy go znalazłem - Cóż w pewnym sensie była to prawda, ale zapomniał wspomnieć, że zwierzę umarło, bo takie  
właśnie było życzenie Sherlocka.  
\- Dobrze, w każdym razie, już czas, cukiereczku. Chodźmy, chcę już mieć to za sobą - powiedziała dziewczyna smutnym tonem.

Sherlock podniósł oczy na Victorię. Miała na sobie skórzane buty i zieloną sukienkę. Jej blond włosy zaplecione były w warkocze.  
Wyglądała jak typowe dziecko. Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nienawidzi i jednocześnie kocha swoje ciało. Nienawidziła,  
bo nigdy już nie mogła zdobyć pięknych kobiecych kształtów i nie mogła robić rzeczy, które mogły robić dorosłe osoby - jednak znała się  
na nich, jak mało kto. Kochała, bo kto mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że to małe i niewinne dziecko, jest odpowiedzialne za śmierć tylu osób?

Sherlock wstał, włożył swój płaszcz i po chwili w towarzystwie Victorii opuścił mieszkanie. Zanim dotarli na miejsce, musieli zamówić  
trzy taksówki, bo dziewczyna zabiła pierwszych dwóch kierowców. Dosłownie wyssała z nich ostatnią kroplę krwi. Wampirzyca była bardzo  
głodna, nie polowała przez dwa dni. Tak więc, gdy dojechali do szpitala, twórczyni Sherlocka była w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju,  
niż w momencie, gdy opuścili mieszkanie. Weszli do budynku i nie przejmowali się nikim, ich wzrok odstraszał każdą osobę, która  
próbowała zwrócić im uwagę. Tuż przy wejściu na dach Sherlock poczuł coś dziwnego w swoim żołądku, nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł.  
Wtedy przypomniał sobie znajomy zapach. _Słodycz pomieszana z solą morską._ Oczy Sherlocka zaczęły błądzić po dachu, był pewien,  
że go znajdzie. _John._

\- Gdzieś w pobliżu jest człowiek, Sherlock - powiedziała Victoria i ruszyła z nadprzyrodzoną szybkością w kierunku, z którego pochodził  
zapach Johna. Sherlock ruszył za nią z tą samą niesamowitą prędkością. John był tam, z łomem w lewej dłoni, który upadł na ziemię w  
momencie, gdy zobaczył dwa wampiry, pojawiające się znikąd.

\- Sherlock - odezwał się chłopak.  
Victoria odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza.  
\- Znasz go? Skąd... Och, oczywiście. Namówiłeś go, żeby wszedł do tej rury dla ciebie, to dlatego byłeś pewny, co jest w środku.  
Victoria spojrzała na Johna z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
\- No cóż, on rzeczywiście jest wystarczająco mały.  
\- I kto to mówi? - odpowiedział John z grymasem.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to kim jesteś?  
\- Mogłabym ci zadać to samo pytanie, dzieciaku - dziewczyna warknęła ze złością i odwróciła się do Sherlocka ponownie.  
\- To jest John Watson. I tak, to on pomógł mi odnaleźć to laboratorium.

Brunet przełknął ślinę.  
\- John, to jest Victoria Holmes, moja... siostra.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego nie zabiłeś go wtedy, ale ja wykończę go za ciebie teraz.  
Dziewczyna zaczęła iść w kierunku Johna, ale Sherlock chwycił jej rękę.  
\- Czy to nie jest odpowiednia pora, żeby dzieci leżały już w łóżkach? - zapytał John drażniącym tonem i wypiekami na twarzy.  
\- Daję ci trzy sekundy, żeby mnie puścić, Sherlock.

Jeżeli Victoria byłaby człowiekiem, w tej chwili również byłaby czerwona na twarzy. Sherlock puścił jej dłoń, ale jego ręka spoczęła  
na ramieniu.  
\- Nie musisz tego robić, Vic. On nikomu nie powie. Jest okej.  
\- Jest okej? To jest człowiek, oni uwielbiają plotkować - warknęła, jej kły pokazały się w mgnieniu oka, a oczy zaczęły błyszczeć.  
John cofnął się o kilka kroków, był w szoku.  
\- O cholera! Czym ty jesteś?! To jest niemożliwe...  
Victoria próbowała rzucić się na niego, ale Sherlock stanął pomiędzy nią a Johnem. _Dlaczego ja to robię?_


	5. Rozwiało się

_"Rozbić wszystkie okna aż wszystko będzie rozwiane, wszystkie cegły, wszystkie deski, trzaskające drzwi rozmiecione. Aż wszystko zniknie, i nie pozostanie nic z wczorajszego dnia"._

✲✲✲

John wrócił do swojego domu - który teraz wydawał się zwykłym budynkiem - i próbował zasnąć. Jednak nie potrafił tego zrobić,  
nie mógł również wrócić do domu pogrzebowego, nie odbierał też telefonów. Ukrył twarz w poduszkę i zamknął oczy, jednak nic  
to nie dało. Jego umysł był w rozsypce, myśli mieszały się ze sobą. Przed oczami wciąż widział trzy trumny, w uszach słyszał ostatnie  
słowa matki, czuł zapach ojca i niemal mógł wyczuć pod palcami dotyk kucyka Harry'ego. Widział ciemne niebo, syreny policyjne,  
zimną kostnicę i Sherlocka.

 _Co to właściwie było?_ John nadal nie rozumiał, co się stało. Totalnie obcy mężczyzna odwiódł go od samobójstwa, namówił do wejścia  
do małej rury i odnalezienia dziwnych pomieszczeń. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego i po co tam zszedł. I kim w ogóle był Sherlock Holmes?  
Te lodowate szare oczy, które wpatrywały się w Johna z niesamowitą intensywnością i ten głos... Mężczyzna nawet nie wyglądał na człowieka.  
Przypominał raczej istotę z innej planety, z innego wszechświata. John nigdy nie widział tak pięknej osoby. Tak pięknej i niebezpiecznej.  
Jednak chłód, który z niego emanował, był fascynujący i tak pożądany. John nie rozumiał, dlaczego aż tak go to wszystko pociągało.

Cały następny dzień spędził w swoim pokoju, owinięty w kołdrę na łóżku. Nie wstał i nie zrobił nic, jego ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.  
Poczuł, że znów ma ochotę rzucić się w przepaść. Jaki był sens w dalszym życiu? Kiedyś chciał być lekarzem, chciał, by jego rodzice byli z  
niego dumni, teraz nic mu nie pozostało. Jak i po co miałby iść na studia i kształcić się dalej? Nie miał żadnego wsparcia, nikt nie czekał  
na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy, mówiąc: Wiem, że ci się uda, kochanie. Nie miał pieniędzy... Nie mógł uratować ich życia, więc jak  
miałby uratować kogokolwiek?

Marzył, żeby huragan, który mieszał w jego głowie, zamienił się w prawdziwy i by po prostu porwał go i rozszarpał. Chciał zniknąć.  
Z tą myślą zasnął w końcu i śnił o sekretnych pokojach, ciemnych postaciach, które chciały go zabić. Śnił o czerwonej ciężarówce,  
która spadła z nieba, tuż obok jego głowy. Obudził się pięć godzin później, zdyszany i spocony. Jego serce szalało w piersi. John usiadł  
na brzegu łóżka i położył ręce na zaczerwienionej twarzy. Po paru chwilach zdecydował się wziąć prysznic.

Po powrocie z łazienki włożył stare jeansy i ulubiony beżowy sweter. Czarne trampki i granatową czapkę, którą dostał od mamy.  
Powiedziała mu, że doskonale pasuje do jego oczu. Ubrał zieloną kurtkę, nieco za dużą na niego, ale za to bardzo przytulną. Wszedł  
do kuchni, wypił trochę herbaty i zjadł kilka grzanek. Wszystko robił jak na autopilocie. _To wszystko nie ma sensu. Po co właściwie_  
_to robię? To nie jest moja sprawa..._ Rzeczywiście, nie była. Całe to skradanie i wścibianie nosa, niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak dzięki  
temu znów odczuwał strach i podekscytowanie. _Zrobię to._

Poszedł do garażu, znalazł niewielki łom i wsadził go do plecaka. Nie zamierzał zamawiać taksówki, wolał iść na piechotę. Było już  
naprawdę późno i ciemno. Wolał noc, bo dzięki niej nikt nie widział jego rozbitej postaci. Przybył do szpitala i zachowywał się tak  
samo, jak ostatnim razem. Ignorował wszystkich i nie zatrzymywał się ani na chwilę, nawet gdy ktoś próbował z nim rozmawiać.  
Kiedy wszedł na dach, podszedł do rur i wyciągnął łom z plecaka. Chciał zejść na dół i przynajmniej spróbować się włamać.

Wszystkie jego planu legły w gruzach, gdy w pewnym momencie zobaczył małą dziewczynką, która przyglądała mu się, chwilę później...  
\- Sherlock... - jego usta same się poruszały.  
Mała blondynka spojrzała na Sherlocka.  
\- Znasz go? Skąd... Och, oczywiście. Namówiłeś go, żeby wszedł do tej rury dla ciebie, to dlatego byłeś pewny, co jest w środku.  
Następnie ponownie odwróciła się do Johna.  
\- No cóż, on rzeczywiście jest wystarczająco mały.  
\- I kto to mówi? - John nagle poczuł się bardzo zły.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to kim jesteś?  
\- Mogłabym ci zadać to samo pytanie, dzieciaku - dziewczyna mówiła, jakby była o wiele starsza od Johna. Jej głos miał dziwną barwę.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego nie zabiłeś go wtedy, ale ja wykończę go za ciebie teraz.  
Siostra Sherlocka zaczęła zbliżać się do Johna jak pantera, ale brunet chwycił ją za rękę.  
\- Czy to nie jest odpowiednia pora, żeby dzieci leżały już w łóżkach?  
John nie mógł się oprzeć. Za kogo uważała się ta dziewczynka, że starała się z nim wykłócać?

\- Daję ci trzy sekundy, żeby mnie puścić, Sherlock - powiedziała.  
Co dziwniejsze, Sherlock rzeczywiście ją puścił, ale oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
\- Nie musisz tego robić, Vic. On nikomu nie powie. Jest okej.  
\- Jest okej? To jest człowiek, oni uwielbiają plotkować - warknęła. Nagle John zobaczył... kły? Tak, kły pojawiły się pomiędzy jej wargami.  
Jak... jak wampirowi! I cała ta rozmowa o byciu człowiekiem... _Co tu się dzieje?_

John cofnął się przerażony.  
\- O cholera! Czym ty jesteś?! To jest niemożliwe...  
Sherlock stanął pomiędzy nim a dziewczynką. John nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Mógł jedynie słuchać, ale to, co usłyszał, było dla niego  
jasne. Stanął w miejscu w bezruchu. _W co ja się wpakowałem?_

\- Sherlock, nie prowokuj mnie. Jeżeli w tej chwili się nie przesuniesz, złamię ci kark, a sam doskonale wiesz, że ta zajmie dłuższą  
chwilę, zanim znów się pozbierasz. W międzyczasie będziesz śmiertelnie znudzony - powiedziała piskliwym głosem.  
\- Czy on jest tego wart? Czy wart jest twojego złamanego karku? Czy ten przeklęty człowiek jest wart przeciwstawieniu się twojemu  
twórcy?  
\- On nikomu nie powie! Całe dnie spędzasz na internecie, powiedz mi, czy widziałaś gdzieś jakąś wzmiankę na temat tajnego laboratorium  
z tym szpitalu? - głos Sherlocka był niski, ale z lekką nutą dezaprobaty.  
\- Miał świetną okazję, by rozpowiedzieć o tym, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie zrobi tego i teraz.  
\- Jak możesz w to wierzyć, Sherlock? Wie, kim jesteśmy, musimy się go pozbyć. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że istniejemy. To wbrew regułom  
do jasnej cholery!  
\- Od kiedy przejmujesz się regułami, Vic? Jest w nim coś specjalnego, spójrz mu w oczy. To ty jesteś tą, która powtarza, że oczy są  
zwierciadłem duszy. Dlatego oczy wampirów są bez wyrazu. Pamiętasz? - Sherlock rzucił ręce w powietrze.  
\- To śmieszne! Nawet nie brzmisz jak ty sam! Gdzie się podział mój nieczuły dziedzic? Gdzie jest mój syn, który ma ludzi jedynie za  
pojemniki z krwią? Chcę... Nie, muszę mieć go z powrotem! Właśnie teraz. RUSZ SIĘ!

John zobaczył, jak dziewczynka przygotowuje się, by się na niego rzucić. Widział jej nogi. Odruchowo cofnął się kilka kroków, aż jego  
plecy dotknęły zimnej rury. Widział Sherlocka, który opuścił ręce, ale stał w miejscu.  
\- Sherlock Holmes. Jako twoja twórczyni rozkazuję ci odejść i to w tej chwili! - krzyknęła Victoria, nagle jej głos przepełniony był  
celtyckim akcentem.

Ciało Sherlocka zadrżało nieznacznie, w końcu odsunął się na bok. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się wprost na Johna. Chłopak spojrzał  
na bruneta, lecz jego oczy były zamknięte. Między brwiami pojawiła się urocza zmarszczka. Kiedy John odwrócił wzrok na Victorię,  
zobaczył, że dziewczynka szykuje się do skoku, jak dzikie zwierzę, atakujące swoją ofiarę. Jednak zanim zdążyła rzucić się na Johna -  
który wciąż stał oparty o rury, z zaciśniętymi pięściami - Sherlock chwycił dziewczynkę od tyłu, zrobił kilka kroków do granicy dachu  
i rzucił ją w dół. Johnowi opadła szczęka.

\- Czy... Ty ją tak po prostu zabiłeś?  
\- Nie, tylko zyskałem trochę czasu. Chodźmy! - powiedział Sherlock, chwycił Johna za rękę i odciągnął od skraju dachu.


	6. Huragan

_"Zniszcz, zniszcz, spal, niech to wszystko spłonie, ten huragan wciąga nas wszystkich pod ziemię. (...) W tym sercu jest ogień i bunt, który jest gotowy eksplodować w płomieniach"._

✲✲✲

 _Przepraszam, Vic._ Sherlock wzmocnił uścisk na ręce Johna i pociągnął go bliżej, gdy biegł przed siebie najszybciej, jak mógł. Wciąż był  
oszołomiony tym, co właśnie zrobił. Pozbył się swojego twórcy. Victoria Teresa Holmes z całą swoją mądrością i chwałą zastała tak  
po prostu podniesiona i zrzucona z dachu jak mała lalka, przez swojego niewdzięcznego dziedzica. Na dodatek Sherlock nie żałował  
tego. Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał chronić Johna, jednak zrobił co, poczuł w sercu. _Nie bądź śmieszny, Sherlock._  
_Ty nie masz uczuć_. A może jednak? Nie miał czasu, by o tym rozmyślać. Musiał wziąć Johna jak najdalej z tego miejsca.

Gdy dotarli na ulicę, Sherlock zaczął rozglądać się za Victorią, jednak nie było po niej ani śladu. Musiało zająć jej trochę czasu, by wrócić  
'do żywych', jednak o wiele krócej, niż zajęłoby to na przykład Sherlockowi, ponieważ była od niego o wiele starsza. Było zbyt wcześnie  
rano i prawdopodobnie nikt nie zauważył ciała dziewczynki, spadającej z dachu szpitala. Po ulicy szwendali się jedynie żebracy a w kątach  
spali okoliczni ćpuni. Z okien szpitalnych również nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Sherlock miał już pewność, że Victorii nie było w pobliżu.

Wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić, ale nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Spojrzał na Johna, policzki chłopca były zarumienione i miał  
przestraszony wyraz na jego słodkiej twarzy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Sherlock. John skinął głową i zamrugał nerwowo. Musiał się jakoś trzymać, nie miał innego wyboru.  
\- Muszę do kogoś zadzwonić, John. Miej oczy otwarte.

Sherlock chwycił za swój telefon i wykręcił najbardziej znienawidzony numer. Ktoś odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Witaj, braciszku.  
\- Mycroft, pomińmy uprzejmości. Boli mnie to, co muszę powiedzieć, ale... Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedział Sherlock z grymasem  
na swojej bladej twarzy.  
\- To oczywiste. Szpital św. Bartłomieja. Za trzydzieści sekund zobaczysz za zakrętem czarny samochód. Nie ma za co.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami, powinien był wiedzieć, że jego brat ma go pod stałą obserwacją. Odłożył telefon z powrotem do kieszeni  
i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Johna. Chłopak dygotał, zaciskał niecierpliwie ręce i w momencie, gdy jego oczy spotkały Sherlocka,  
brunet musiał się powstrzymać, by nie objąć go ramionami. Na szczęście po chwili, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, pojawił się czarny samochód.  
Ruszyli w jego kierunku najszybciej jak mogli, po wejściu Sherlock odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Co ty tam robiłeś, John? - zapytał, gdy samochód ruszył. Drobny chłopiec zawahał się przez moment.  
\- Myślałem, że mogę pomoc... sam już nie wiem. Przepraszam... - wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać w każdej chwili.  
\- Jesteś zrozpaczony, John. Szukasz czegoś, dzięki czemu, znów mógłbyś poczuć się, że żyjesz. Przechodziłem przez to samo.

Sherlock spojrzał w niebieskie oczy blondyna, przypominające morze. John przeczesał włosy nerwowo i odchrząknął.  
\- Kto to jest Mycroft? Dlaczego nam pomaga?  
\- To mój brat. Nie dogadujemy się dobrze, w rzeczywistości nie rozmawialiśmy od lat. Jednak jestem przekonany, że zna mój każdy  
krok - Sherlock nie mógł ukryć pogardy w głosie.  
\- Czy on... jest taki jak ty? - chłopiec zapytał nieśmiało.  
\- Tak.

Sherlock odpowiedział bez zastanowienia i nagle uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał wszystko wyjaśnić. Zanosiło się na długą rozmowę.  
\- Możesz pytać, John.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś wampirem? Jak... takim jak z książek? Jak to możliwe? Nie uwierzyłbym, gdybym nie widział na własne oczy zaledwie  
kilka minut temu, ale to nadal jest niesamowite i trochę przerażające. Nie, to jest straszne i ... - John mówił bez przerwy, na jednym  
wydechu. Sherlock nie mógł się opanować i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Tak, jesteśmy wampirami. A to, jak nas widzisz, zależy, jaką książkę czytałeś. Jeżeli myślałeś o 'Zmierzchu', 'Czystej krwi' czy 'Pamiętnikach  
Wampirów', będziesz rozczarowany. Więcej pojęcia o nas miał Bram Stoker albo Anne Rice. Jesteśmy gdzieś pomiędzy tym, co opisali.  
\- Z-zamieniacie się w popiół pod wpływem słońca? - John oblizał wargę, był zapatrzony w Sherlocka.  
\- Nie, ale promienie słoneczne sprawiają, że stajemy się słabsi. Jesteśmy jak zwierzęta nocne, John. Noc jest naszym środowiskiem  
naturalnym, jednak w ciągu stuleci zdarzyliśmy się dostosować do zwykłego życia w dzień. W przeciwnym razie zaczęto by nas podejrzewać.  
\- Więc... Ty naprawdę masz sto sześćdziesiąt dziewięć lat? - John zachichotał nerwowo.  
\- Tak.  
\- A ta dziewczyna... To ona cię ugryzła?  
\- Victoria. Tak, to ona mnie przemieniła. Mnie i Mycrofta.  
Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz o tym myślał. Wydawało mu się to tak dawno temu, że to było prawie nierealne, jakby stary,  
zapomniany sen.

\- Jednak niedługo potem Mycroft nas opuścił. Był już potężnym człowiekiem, więc zaproponowała mu powrót do zwykłego świata ludzi.  
Z pomocą wzroku i słuchu wampirów, był idealny, by być członkiem rządu. Zajmuje się tym do teraz.  
\- A co z tobą? Co ty robisz na co dzień? - John był już spokojniejszy. To sprawiło, że Sherlock zrelaksował się bardziej.  
\- Jestem detektywem - konsultantem, jedynym na świecie. Wymyśliłem tę pracę - ton Sherlocka był pogodny.  
\- Moje imię jest znane w naszym świecie. Pomogłem już wielu z mojego rodzaju. Niektóre wampiry potrafią być głupie jak ludzie.

Spojrzał czule na Johna, czując się trochę winny za te słowa.  
\- Ale ty jesteś o wiele bardziej interesujący, nawet od wampirów.  
John uśmiechnął się i zrumienił. Sherlock bardzo polubił ten widok.  
\- Pijesz naszą krew?  
\- Tak - to był bardzo wrażliwy temat i Sherlock wiedział, że musi być ostrożny.  
\- Krew zwierzęca nie jest wystarczająco silna i odpowiednia.  
\- Korzystacie z krwi ze szpitala czy jest tak, jak powiedziała twoja twórczyni? Macie nas za pojemniki z krwią? - John zapytał szeptem.  
\- Ja... my... - Sherlock wahał się przez chwilę. Nie chciał przestraszyć chłopca.  
\- Nie jest za dobrze dla nas, pić martwą krew. Co oznacza, że... Tak, karmimy się bezpośrednio od ludzi.

 _Nie tylko piję ich krew, ale i zabijam ich po wszystkim. Ale lepiej o tym nie wspominaj, Sherlock._  
\- Zdarzało mi się myśleć o ludziach jak o pojemnikach, ale tylko do czasu, kiedy nie spotkałem ciebie, John.  
To była w połowie prawda. Nadal będzie musiał żywić się krwią, ale nigdy nie weźmie jej od Johna.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego uratowałeś mi życie? Na dodatek walczyłeś z własnym twórcą z mojego powodu. Dlaczego?  
Dłonie Johna znów zaczęły zaciskać się niekontrolowanie.  
\- Jesteś inny. Sposób mówienia, sposób działania. Twoje oczy... Jesteś pierwszym interesującym człowiekiem, jakiego poznałem.  
Najzwyczajniej nie mogłem pozwolić ci umrzeć z takiego błahego powodu - głos Sherlocka był niski i szorstki.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut. Sherlock nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Było tak wiele rzeczy do omówienia, chciał wyjaśnić tak  
wiele spraw, ale bał się, że powie za wiele.  
\- Możesz pytać mnie, o co zechcesz, John. To naturalne, że jesteś zaciekawiony.  
John wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Zmarszczył uroczo brwi.  
\- Masz jakieś super moce?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
\- Jesteśmy o wiele silniejsi niż ludzie, jesteśmy też szybsi i bardziej elastyczni. Nasz wzrok i słuch są o wiele bardziej rozwinięte.  
\- Możecie nas zahipnotyzować? - John wyglądał na bardziej podekscytowanego. Prawdopodobnie interesował się superbohaterami  
jako dziecko. _Jestem daleko od bycia superbohaterem, John._

\- Nie, ale mamy dużą siłę perswazji. Nasze oczy, głos, sposób poruszania się, to wszystko wpływa na ludzi.  
Sherlock przeczesał rękami swoje ciemne loki.  
\- Ale to działa tylko na słabych ludzi, więc ty nie musisz się tym martwić - odpowiedział brunet i posłał Johnowi uśmieszek.

Sherlock pomyślał, że chyba nigdy nie znudzi się widokiem zaczerwienionych policzków blondyna.  
\- Co z wodą święconą? Rani was w jakiś sposób? A czosnek? Krzyże? Potrzebujecie pozwolenia, żeby wejść do czyjegoś domu?  
\- Nie, nie, nie i nie. To wszystko są głupie legendy. Nasz organizm przetrwa wszystko z wyjątkiem kołka w sercu i miecza na szyi.  
Sherlock skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie, co działo się kiedyś z innymi wampirami.

\- A jeżeli odcięliby ci głowę, bez przebijania serca? Umarłbyś?  
\- Nie. Te dwie rzeczy muszą być wykonane jednocześnie. Przebite serce i odcięta głowa. Tylko dzięki temu można się nas pozbyć.  
Przez sekundę Sherlock wyobraził sobie zmarszczone brwi Victorii, kiedy dowiedziałaby się, że rozmawia o takich rzeczach z człowiekiem.  
Ale to byłby dla niej teraz najmniejszy powód do gniewu i furii.

\- Jak duża jest więź pomiędzy twórcą a dziedzicem? - John zapytał, jakby zgadywał, o czym teraz myśli.  
\- Jest silna. Jesteśmy połączeni na zawsze. Nasza krew miesza się ze sobą, więc twórca może czuć nawet to, co w danej chwili odczuwa  
jego dziedzic. Jesteśmy nawet zobowiązani do wykonywania poleceń, a nieposłuszeństwo jest naprawdę bolesne.  
Sherlock miał wrażenie, że nadal może czuć kolec przebijający jego serce, w momencie, gdy stanął w obronie Johna i zaatakował Victorię.

\- A jeżeli twórca umrze, dziedzic może przeżyć tylko połowę tego, co mu przeznaczone.  
To było wszystko, czego dowiedział się od Victorii. Powiedziała, że jej twórca był martwy, więc zamiast żyć tysiąc siedemset lat - średni czas  
życia wampirów - ona mogła dożyć jedynie osiemset pięćdziesiąt, co oznaczało jednocześnie, że Sherlock i Mycroft również umrą wcześniej.

John ziewnął i potarł oczy drobnymi dłońmi.  
\- Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś o tym wszystkim. Zajmie mi trochę czasu, żeby to zrozumieć i... być pewnym, że to nie sen - zachichotał.  
\- Powinieneś spróbować się trochę przespać. Dotarcie na miejsce zajmie nam jeszcze kilka godzin - Sherlock powiedział cicho.  
\- Dokąd dokładnie jedziemy? - zapytał blondyn słabym głosem.  
\- Do posiadłości Holmes.


	7. Urodzeni, by umrzeć.

_"Oby stopy nie zawiodły tym razem, i zaprowadziły mnie aż po kres. Z każdym krokiem moje serce pęka, ale mam nadzieję że u bram powiedzą, że należysz do mnie"._

✲✲✲

John nigdy nie widział tak pięknego miejsca. Gdy wyszli z samochodu, stanął jak wryty i nawet nie mrugnął, jedynie patrzył na stojącą  
przed nim piękną posiadłość. Była chyba z dziesięć razy większa, niż dom Johna, miała ogromny zielony ogród z idealnie przyciętymi  
krzewami i wszystkimi rodzajami drzew, których John nawet nie potrafił rozpoznać. Posiadłość była imponująca i wyglądała na starą,  
ale zadbaną. Budynek został ozdobiony czerwoną cegłą w wiktoriańskim stylu, miał małe stożkowe wieżyczki i duże okna.

\- Niesamowite.  
Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który stanął obok i uśmiechał się.  
\- Spędziłem tutaj moje dzieciństwo - odpowiedział brunet i zaczął iść w stronę ogrodu. John ruszył za nim, ale wciąż rozglądał się i  
podziwiał otoczenie.  
\- Victoria nie wie o tym miejscu.  
\- Ale... Mówiłeś, że ta posiadłość należy do rodziny Holmes. Na dachu nazwałeś ją tak samo, prawda?  
John był nieco zdezorientowany, ale szedł dalej.

\- Tak, jednak w rzeczywistości nazwaliśmy to miejsce Holmes po tym, jak zostaliśmy przemienieni przez Victorię. Tak naprawdę ta  
posiadłość nazywa się Scott, to nasze ludzkie nazwisko.  
Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, otworzyła im kobieta ubrana w typowe ubranie dla służby.  
\- Nie martw się, John. Victoria nas tutaj nie znajdzie. A nawet jeśli, to Mycroft zrobi wszystko, by nie dostała nas w swoje ręce.

John wszedł do domu. Był ogromny i przejrzysty. Wszystkie meble były idealnie dopasowane, a zasłony i dywany dawały temu miejscu  
jeszcze większy szyk i klasę. Służąca uśmiechnęła się do nich i John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy również była wampirem. Wyglądała  
młodziej niż Sherlock, miała rude kręcone włosy, związane w kok i duże jasnoniebieskie oczy.

\- Witam panie Holmes. Pana brat zawiadomił nas o pańskim przyjeździe. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że odwiedził nas pan po tak długim czasie.  
\- Dziękuję, Isadora. To jest John Watson, powiedz pozostałym, żeby traktowali go jak mnie i mojego brata - Sherlock powiedział łagodnym,  
ale rozkazującym tonem.  
\- Oczywiście, sir. Pan Holmes powiedział nam, że przywiezie pan ze sobą człowieka, więc przygotowaliśmy śniadanie - powiedziała, patrząc  
na Johna ze szczerym uśmiechem. Dopiero wtedy blondyn zrozumiał, że było po siódmej rano, bo jego żołądek wytwarzał irytujące dźwięki.

\- Dziękuję, jestem głodny - odpowiedział nieco zakłopotany.  
\- Czy chciałby pan najpierw wziąć kąpiel, panie Watson? - zapytała.  
\- Proszę, mów do mnie John. I tak, bardzo chętnie.  
John był zdesperowany, by się wykąpać, jednak uświadomił sobie, że nie miał ze sobą żadnych rzeczy.  
\- Przygotowaliśmy pokój, są tam ubrania i wszystko, co będzie potrzebne.  
Służąca wskazała mu ruchem ręki, by ruszył za nią. John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który skinął głową.  
\- Idź, John. Później spotkamy się w kuchni.

Schody wyglądały jak z jakiegoś filmu. John myślał, że nic nie zrobi na nim już większego wrażenia do czasu, gdy Isadora otworzyła drzwi  
do jego pokoju. Chłopiec nie miał odwagi, by chociażby spróbować porównać go do swojej starej sypialni, to byłoby śmieszne. Granatowe  
zasłony, ręcznie malowane chmury na suficie, a to wszystko ozdobione złotymi wykończeniami. Na środku pokoju stało 'jego' łóżko, które  
wyglądało tak bardzo wygodnie, że John zapragnął na nie skoczyć i schować twarz między wielkie poduszki. Jednak zachował spokój.

\- Łazienka jest tutaj - służąca wskazała na drzwi obok drewnianego biurka.  
\- Już zagrzaliśmy wodę. Tam są ubrania. Proszę się nie spieszyć, śniadanie poczeka.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję - powiedział John, nie wierząc za bardzo, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Zanim odwróciła się do wyjścia, dodał.  
\- Jesteś Isadora, prawda? Ty... ty wiesz o wampirach. Jesteś jedną z nich czy może jesteś człowiekiem jak ja?  
\- Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, który przestąpił próg tego domu, odkąd pan i pani Scott zmarli wiele lat temu. Pan Holmes nie ufał  
do tego stopnia ludziom, by pozwolić im dbać o to miejsce, więc zatrudnił nas - dziewczyna wytłumaczyła mu wszystko cierpliwie.  
\- Ale... jesteś wampirem. Stać cię na wiele więcej niż...  
\- Być służącą? Cóż, to nie do końca prawda. Jesteśmy podobni do naszych panów, ale czy to nie jest tak samo, jak z bogatymi ludźmi?  
Klasy społeczne wśród wampirów, nie różnią się od tych ludzkich - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i czekała na dalsze pytania Johna.  
\- Muszę się jeszcze tyle nauczyć, jeżeli chodzi o twój rodzaj. Jesteście fascynujący - powiedział nerwowo.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Proszę się niczym nie martwić, sir.  
\- John - chłopak poprawił ją delikatnie.  
\- John - dziewczyna posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

To była najlepsza kąpiel w jego życiu. Dla tych fantastycznych trzydziestu minut John zapomniał o całym świecie. Zapomniał o śmierci  
rodziny, jego problemach w przeszłości i o tym, że był jedynym człowiekiem pośród tylu wampirów. Nic mu nie przeszkadzało, kiedy  
spędzał czas, zanurzony po czubek nosa w wannie. Mógł niemal zacząć odzyskiwać nadzieję na cokolwiek. Jednak po pewnym czasie  
woda zrobiła się chłodna, więc niechętnie ubrał się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Dotarł do kuchni. Jego włosy były jeszcze mokre, ale uczesane, miał na sobie ubrania, których nigdy nie kupiłby z własnej woli. Sherlock  
siedział przy stole i pisał coś na laptopie. W momencie, gdy chłopiec dołączył do niego, na blacie pojawiła się miska z mlekiem i płatkami  
kukurydzianymi, filiżanki herbaty, szklanka soku pomarańczowego i talerz tostów. John nie mógł się powstrzymać i z głodnym śmiechem  
zaatakował stojące przed nim jedzenie. Minęło kilka minut, zanim zaczął prawidłowo oddychać, spojrzał w górę i zauważył Sherlocka, który  
patrzył na niego z zabawnym uśmiechem na zaciekawionej twarzy.

\- Co? Byłem głodny, a to jedzenie jest po prostu przepyszne! - zachichotał John z pełnym brzuchem.  
\- To było naprawdę... interesujące - Sherlock powiedział dokuczliwym tonem. Oboje zaśmiali się, w pewnym momencie John poczuł,  
że musi o coś zapytać.  
\- Jak ci się wydaje, co ona zrobi?  
\- Victoria bardzo ciężko znosi zdradę, tak naprawdę to nie może jej znieść. Widziałem kiedyś... - Sherlock zamilkł i spojrzał na Johna  
z niepewnością w oczach.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, Sherlock. Jestem tutaj z tobą i nie będę się bać - powiedział blondyn, co było szczerą prawdą.

Sherlock spojrzał mu w oczy ponownie, był wyraźnie spokojniejszy.  
\- Widziałem kiedyś, jak rozrywała mężczyznę, kawałek po kawałku. Pamiętam to spojrzenie w jej oczach, kiedy wił się na podłodze z bólu.  
Zabiła go po pięciu godzinach tortur, a wszystko dlatego, że zdradził jej zaufanie. I... on też był jednym z jej dziedziców. Moim bratem - ton  
Sherlocka był niski i przepełniony czymś, co przypominało żal.  
\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś to oglądać. Jednak myślałem, że twórcy nie mogą zabić swoich dziedziców.

John przygryzł dolną wargę. _Jeżeli była w stanie zrobić to z własną rodziną, to aż boję się pomyśleć, co zrobi ze mną._  
\- Mogą, ale to jest bardzo bolesne doświadczenie. W końcu jednak ból mija, tak jak żal.  
\- A czy... ty możesz ją zabić? Nie to, że coś sugeruję. Nie mam tego na myśli. Po prostu... - John jąkał się i nie potrafił dokładnie wytłumaczyć,  
o co mu chodzi.  
\- W porządku, John - uspokoił go Sherlock miękkim tonem.  
\- Tak, mogę to zrobić. Ale to byłoby takie samo cierpienie.  
\- To wszystko moja wina.

Oczy Johna wypełniły się łzami. Nie tylko dlatego co właśnie usłyszał, o nie. Trzymał je tam od czasu wypadku. Tak bardzo próbował być  
silny i odważny. Chciał zachowywać się jak dorosła osoba, a nie dziecko czy nastolatek. Ale to wszystko... jego rodzina zginęła w drodze na  
jego mecz, Sherlock przeciwstawił się jego twórczyni... Ile jeszcze zniszczy żyć? Wszystko dlatego, że był słabym i głupim chłopcem. Zapłakał.

\- John! - krzyknął Sherlock i pojawił się obok blondyna szybciej, niż ten mógł zareagować, po czym otoczył go swoimi ramionami.  
\- Przestań. To nie twoja wina. Ludzie sami dokonują wyborów, John i nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności za ich czyny, rozumiesz?  
Chłopak szlochał i mimowolnie ukrył twarz w piersi Sherlocka. Poczuł, jak silne ramiona oplatają go jeszcze bardziej i podbródek bruneta  
na czubku swojej głowy.  
\- Ja... - starał się coś powiedzieć, ale na próżno.  
\- Za bardzo się wszystkim martwisz, John. Chcesz mieć pewność, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi, zrobiłbyś wszystko, co mógłbyś, ale czasami  
takie rzeczy nie zależą od nas. Nic nie mogłeś na to poradzić.  
Blondyn wypłakiwał oczy w ciemną marynarkę Sherlocka.  
\- Jestem przekonany, że twoi rodzice byli z ciebie dumni, kiedy żyli. I... Czy wiesz, że ja też byłem z ciebie dumny, kiedy wróciłeś na dach  
tego szpitala? Nie chciałeś się poddać, prawda?

John odsunął się powoli, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wyglądał na zmartwionego i zdezorientowanego.  
\- Dziękuję za wszystko, Sherlock.  
\- Nie, John. To ja dziękuję.  
Brunet dotknął zimnymi palcami wypieków na twarzy Johna.  
\- Dzięki tobie po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czuję się samotny.

  


	8. Monsun

_"Wiem, że teraz muszę cię znaleźć, słyszę twoje imię, chociaż zupełnie nie wiem jak. Dlaczego nie możemy sprawić, żebyśmy w tej ciemności czuli się jak w domu? Biegnę przez wiatr, poza światem, na koniec czasu, gdzie deszcz nie rani. Walczę z burzą, aż do błękitu, i kiedy zatracam siebie, myślę o Tobie."_

✲✲✲

Gdy Sherlock był człowiekiem, żył otoczony arystokratycznymi ludźmi, wliczając w to nie tylko jego rodzinę, ale też innych krewnych  
oraz okazjonalnych gości, którzy zawsze zdawali się być bardzo wpływowi i często znudzeni. Geniusz zawsze myślał, że będzie cierpiał  
męki po tym, kiedy zostanie przemieniony przez Victorię, ale kilka rzeczy się zmieniło. Wszyscy ci głupi ludzcy klienci zamienili się na  
głupich wampirzych klientów. Co prawda mieszkał z Victorią, jednak nigdy nie mógł nazwać jej przyjacielem. Ich relacje były zimne jak  
oni sami, choć czasami dziewczyna starała się być miła, co kończyło się irytacją Sherlocka.

Wtedy w jego życiu pojawił się John, który zmienił wszystko w mgnieniu oka. Poznał chłopca dwa dni wcześniej i już wtedy blondynowi  
udało się wpłynąć na Sherlocka w sposób, który wydawał się niemożliwy. Geniusz wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ledwie poznał chłopca,  
ale czuł się lepiej niż w całym swoim życiu. Spotkali się w dziwnych okolicznościach, później John próbował go oszukać. Ten mały blond  
chłopiec zostawił go bez słowa, a nikomu wcześniej się to nie udało. _I jego oczy..._ Oczy Johna przypominały mu kolorem wody Morza  
Śródziemnego. Kolor z jego ostatnich wspomnień jako człowiek.

To rzeczywiście był najbardziej interesująca osobą, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek poznał, na dodatek John był tak młody i zniszczony.  
Jednak był także inteligentny, odważny, ostrożny, delikatny, uparty i niewinny. Wiedział, że chłopak posiada te cechy w momencie,  
gdy na niego spojrzał. Sherlock miał dreszcze i ciągłe motyle w brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy John był w pobliżu. I nagle John zaczął  
płakać. Sherlock poczuł się zdruzgotany. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale chciał jedynie, by chłopiec się uspokoił. Nie chciał widzieć Johna  
w takim stanie, każdy człowiek miałby złamane serce, widząc tę scenę, ale Sherlock wiedział lepiej. On nie miał uczuć. _Więc co czuję_  
_do Johna?_ Część jego umysłu krzyczała, że to zwykła ciekawość, lecz inna - ta była głośniejsza - że sentyment. To wywoływało u niego  
śmiech. Przecież nie odczuwał sentymentu. Jednak tak naprawdę, to już sam nie wiedział, co myśleć. _Cholera, John. Wywracasz mój_  
_świat do góry nogami._

Było późno w nocy, Sherlock siedział na starym fotelu ojca z brodą podpartą na dłoniach. Jego umysł wędrował z dala od ciała, rozmyślał  
nad wszystkim, co stało się do tej pory. Usłyszał Johna, który schodził cicho po schodach.  
\- Nie możesz spać? - zapytał, gdy chłopiec rzucił się na kanapę obok kominka.  
\- Nie, wydarzyło się zbyt dużo. A ty? Wampiry nie śpią? - zapytał, po czym przeciągnął się i położył poduszkę pod policzek.  
\- Oczywiście, że śpimy. Ale podczas gdy ty potrzebujesz przynajmniej sześciu godzin snu, nam wystarczą dwie.

Sherlock położył ręce na oparciach fotela.  
\- Chociaż jako człowiek i tak niewiele spałem.  
\- Ja zawsze spałem dużo, ale teraz...  
John przerwał, słysząc samochody, podjeżdżające na podjazd. Wstał z miejsca.  
\- Co to?  
\- Mycroft - powiedział Sherlock, ale nie ruszył się, tylko wskazał Johnowi, by znów zajął miejsce.  
\- Och... To będzie nudne.  
\- On jest najpotężniejszym wampirem w kraju i nadal uważasz go za nudnego? - zapytał bardzo zaskoczony.  
\- Ekstremalnie nudnego. Niebawem sam zobaczysz.

Sherlock usłyszał otwieranie drzwi i ciężkie kroki. John wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, wciąż układał zmierzwione włosy. Mycroft  
najzwyczajniej w świecie wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciw kanapy Johna.  
\- Braciszku. Panie Watson - przywitał się.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, jedynie spoglądał w kominek. John próbował się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Holmes. Proszę, mówić do mnie John.  
\- Naprawdę masz coś w sobie, John, prawda? - głos Mycrofta był wolny od jakichkolwiek emocji. Sherlock spojrzał na brata i zobaczył  
figlarny uśmiech, który nie pasował do tych zimnych oczu. Były jak oczy Sherlocka.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? - zapytał John łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, Mycroft? Nie masz innych ludzi od rządzenia wokół? - Sherlock postanowił przerwać Johnowi. Ciągnięcie tematu  
mogłoby być niebezpieczne.  
\- Przyjechałem, żeby sprawdzić, jak sobie dajecie radę.  
\- Jak widać, cudownie - Sherlock wysłał mu fałszywy uśmieszek.  
\- I powiedzieć ci o aktualnej sytuacji - ton Mycrofta był zmęczony. Kiedy jego brat nie wykazywał zainteresowania, ciągnął dalej.  
\- Victoria jest już wśród nas, ale nadal zbiera siły na Baker Street. Sprawdziłem jej pocztę i inne dane, ale nie mogłem znaleźć niczego,  
co wskazywałoby na to, że kontaktowała się z podziemną siatką wampirów. Wydaje się, że ona naprawdę cię nie szuka, ale oboje wiemy,  
że to nie prawda.

Sherlock zastanawiał się nad czymś przez chwilę.  
\- Ona najpierw planuje. Kiedy już to zrobi, będzie próbowała wykorzystać jej ludzkie znajomości, więc nie ignoruj tego. Miej na nią  
oko i monitoruj jej kroki.  
\- To właśnie robię, Sherlock. Znamy ją oboje, ale to ty byłeś z nią bliżej. Ona nie podda się, dopóki cię nie odnajdzie. Musimy mieć  
ją pierwsi.  
\- Żeby ją zabić? - zapytał John. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, a jego oczy niemal wyszły z orbit.  
\- Masz jakiś pomysł, jak to zrobić, Mycroft? To jest niezgodne z przepisami. Sam nie przejmuję się tymi przeklętymi zasadami - bo  
kto to robi? - ale to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, którą musimy wziąć na poważnie. Jedyna zasada, która...

Sherlock wstał z fotela i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.  
\- Jestem rządem, Sherlock. Jestem pewny, że tę jedną sprawę mogę zamieść pod dywan. Już dawno wszyscy zapomnieli o tych starych  
podobnych sytuacjach, nikt już dawno nie został poddany egzekucji czy torturowany przez niezliczoną ilość czasu.  
Mycroft z roztargnieniem uderzył czubkiem parasola o podłogę.  
\- Victoria sama zabiła Carla i nic się jej nie stało. Mogłaby zabić ciebie i również nic by się nie stało. Zajmiemy się nią i będziemy bezpieczni.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś po naszej stronie? Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić. Mnie również powinieneś się pozbyć, bo to ja jestem powodem, dla  
którego musicie przeciwstawić się swojemu twórcy - powiedział John, który wstał z miejsca.  
\- Nie robię tego tylko dla ciebie. Powiedzmy, że korzystam z okazji, John.

Mycroft patrzył na chłopca poważnym wzrokiem, ale nie próbował go przestraszyć.  
\- Po skończeniu tego bałaganu, zobaczę, co będę musiał zrobić z tobą.  
Drobne ciało Johna zadrżało.  
\- Nie, nie zrobisz tego. Pomożesz nam pozbyć się Victorii, a później wrócisz, by zająć się swoimi sprawami w rządzie - odezwał się Sherlock,  
patrząc się poważnie na starszego brata.  
\- Ty jesteś moją sprawą, Sherlock. I nie możesz na poważnie sądzić, że pozwolę, by człowiek wiedział o naszym istnieniu. Muszę coś  
z tym zrobić.  
\- Ufam Johnowi. Jestem pewny, że nikomu o nas nie powie.  
\- Ledwo go znasz, Sherlock. Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Mycorft wstał z dłonią na rączce parasola.  
\- To prawda, panie Holmes, że ledwo się znamy. Ale mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że Sherlock jest moim przyjacielem, bo...  
John zawahał się przez moment, ale kontynuował.  
\- Kiedy go potrzebowałem, był tam dla mnie. Dwa razy. I może rzeczywiście jest to ponad moje umiejętności, to wszystko wydarzyło  
się tak szybko, ale... Sherlock uratował mnie na wiele sposobów, a moi rodzice wychowali mnie naprawdę porządnie...

Sherlock widział łzy, tworzące się w oczach Johna, oraz czerwone policzki.  
\- ...dlatego nigdy nie zrobiłbym niczego, co mogłoby go skrzywdzić. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby mu pomóc. Jeżeli pan nie  
chce, może nie wierzyć w słowa człowieka, ale niech pan uwierzy w słowa zdesperowanego chłopca, który znalazł powód, by żyć dalej.

Geniusz zacisnął pięści, by nie podejść i nie przytulić tego silnego, a jednocześnie kruchego blondyna, obok niego. Nie mógłby zrobić  
tego w obecności Mycrofta, Johnowi by się to nie spodobało. Spojrzał na brata, który miał bardzo ciekawą minę na bladej twarzy i który  
wpatrywał się w Johna. Mycroft wypuścił miękki, prawie niedostrzegalny śmiech, który jedynie Sherlock wiedział, co znaczy.

\- W takim razie dobrze. Zostawię was dwóch samych, muszę zająć się innymi rzeczami. Jeżeli będę miał jakieś nowe wieści, zadzwonię.  
Postaram się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik do środy, wtedy pojedziesz ze mną i dokończymy to, co zamierzamy.  
Mycroft skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Dobranoc, Sherlock. Dobranoc, John.  
\- Dobranoc, panie Holmes - powiedział blondyn, starając się brzmieć spokojniej, niż było w rzeczywistości.

Sherlock milczał i patrzył w sufit, gdy Mycroft zamknął za sobą drzwi. W momencie, gdy usłyszał zamek, chwycił Johna w ramiona.  
\- Jesteś bardzo dobry, jeśli chodzi o słowa, wiesz o tym? Taki mały jeż, a ledwo mogę zobaczyć twoje zamiary.  
Geniusz puścił chłopca na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Wszystko, co powiedziałeś... ja mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie. Jesteś moim pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem i również  
uratowałeś mnie na wiele sposobów, niektórych nawet nie zrozumiesz. A to wszystko w zaledwie dwa dni. Jak to się stało?  
Sherlock zaśmiał się i dotknął włosów chłopca jedną ręką.  
\- Wierzę, że sami piszemy swój własny los, więc nie żałuję do tej pory żadnej z moich decyzji - powiedział John i dotknął szczęki Sherlocka.  
\- Ja również, John - powiedział geniusz, po czym pocałował blondyna w czoło. _Może jednak uda mi się wydobyć w sobie jakieś uczucia?_


	9. W otwarte powietrze

_"Jak mogliśmy do tego dopuścić, tęsknimy za tym, czego raz spróbowaliśmy. Jakie jest to uczucie kiedy dzień się skończy, jak możemy zachować to, co zaczęliśmy?"_

✲✲✲

Gdy nadeszła środa, John całkowicie zapomniał, co miała ze sobą przynieść. Cztery dni, które spędził w posiadłości, minęły mu fantastycznie.  
Dosłownie czuł się jak książę. Wszyscy pracownicy traktowali go wspaniale. Rano, gdy się obudził, zawsze czekał na niego stół pełen jedzenia  
i za każdym razem był tak podekscytowany, że zjadał wszystko. I tak było to przeznaczone tylko dla niego. Popołudnia spędzał w bibliotece  
lub w ogrodzie - jego dwóch ulubionych miejscach. Czasami chodził oglądać Sherlocka, który pracował nad jakimś eksperymentem w swoim  
laboratorium w piwnicy. Zdarzało się również tak, że to wampirzy detektyw obserwował Johna, notującego jakieś medyczne rzeczy, których  
dowiedział się z książek. Nie raz było również tak, że Sherlock znikał z domu, a John nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był i co robił.

Kiedy John był w nastroju do rozmów, szedł zwykle do pralni lub domu dla służby, by porozmawiać z niektórymi pracującymi tam osobami.  
Oczywiście, Sherlock również z nim rozmawiał - robił to większość czasu - był do tego bardzo cierpliwy, ale John wiedział, że czasami  
wampir jest na skraju, jednak nigdy nie powiedział mu, by poszedł i poprzeszkadzał komuś innemu. Tego razu chłopiec usiadł na wiklinowym  
fotelu na balkonie w pokoju Isadory. Nie miała nic przeciwko - tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało - wizytom Johna, zdążyli się już zaprzyjaźnić.  
Była miła, delikatna i może nawet zbyt uprzejma. John dowiedział się już na jej temat dużo rzeczy. Miała sto trzy lata, jej dwie siostry i matka  
również służyły w tym domostwie. Całą jej rodzinę przemienił ojciec, jednak zniknął jakiś czas wcześniej, zostawiając je same.

Pozostali służący byli kuzynostwem i rodzeństwem. Isadora powiedziała, że za czasów, gdy rodzina nazywała się jeszcze Scott, w tym domu  
nie pracował żaden z ówczesnych służących. Kiedy Mycroft odziedziczył to miejsce po śmierci ojca, upewnił się, by zatrudnić tylko wampirów.  
Jednak to nie była jego jedyna decyzja. Chciał, żeby pracowali tu porzucone wampiry i reszta ich rodzin. Był pewny, że dzięki temu obędzie  
się bez problemów i nikt nie będzie nikogo oszukiwał. Dwie siostry Isadory nazywały się Melody i Patricia, jej matka Melanie. Według jej  
opisów, najmłodsza z sióstr, Melody, przypominała Johnowi Victrorię. Miała dziecięcy wygląd i długie kręcone włosy. Cała rodzina Isadory  
miała rude włosy, co John uznał za bardzo urocze.

Kuzynki nazywały się odpowiednio Bethany i Louise. Miały piękną ciemną skórę i duże brązowe oczy. Najczęściej pracowały w ogrodzie, gdzie  
wykonywały fantastyczną pracę. John rozmawiał z nimi zaledwie dwa razy, wydały się mu miłe, ale bardzo nieśmiałe. To zabawne, pomyślał  
John, nigdy nie sądził, że wampiry mogą być nieśmiałe, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie może kierować się stereotypami. Upił łyk herbaty, którą  
przygotowała mu Isadora i obserwował, jak dziewczyna szyła jakąś sukienkę.

\- A co z tym rodzeństwem? Nigdy ich nie widziałem - odezwał się John.  
\- Pan Holmes wysłał ich na południe, żeby... coś zrobić. Sama nie jestem pewna, co dokładnie - odpowiedziała Isadora, nie odrywając  
wzroku od sukienki.  
\- Oni są... inni - dodała.  
\- Inni? W jakim sensie? - John zmarszczył brwi z ciekawości.  
\- Nikt nie wie o nich zbyt dużo. Wiem jedynie, że pochodzą z Romanii - powiedziała zaniepokojonym tonem. John nie wiedział, czy dobrze  
zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Zaciekawił się tym, co wyszło z jej ust.  
\- Romania? Masz na myśli Rumunię?

John nie czytał jedynie medycznych książek, udało mu się znaleźć dużo wiadomości o wampirach w miejscowej bibliotece, ale znalazł  
jedynie jedno lub dwa dobre źródła na ten temat.  
\- Dokładnie. Mówią z poważnym akcentem, a ich wygląd jest bardzo egzotyczny. Rzadko też zdarza im się z nami rozmawiać, to typy samotników.  
Isadora podniosła wzrok i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Jak się nazywają? - zapytał John, po czym wziął kolejny łyk herbaty.  
\- Iolanda i Ioan.  
\- A dlaczego Mycorft rozkazał im, zająć się czymś poza domostwem? - John nagle bardzo chciał ich poznać.  
\- Często ich o to prosi. To nie są normalni służący jak my. Są raczej od... zadań specjalnych. Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć.  
\- Myślisz, że są... kimś podobnym do zabójców? - John pochylił się do przodu z ciekawości.  
\- Wszyscy jesteśmy zabójcami, John. - Isadora wpatrywała się w niego delikatnym, ale poważnym wzrokiem.  
\- John! - chłopiec usłyszał głos Sherlocka, dochodzący spod balkonu. Wstał z krzesła i spojrzał na wampira, opierając się łokciami o balustradę.  
\- Zejdź. Mycroft jest tutaj.

John odstawił filiżankę na najbliższy stół, pocałował Isadorę w policzek, po czym uśmiechnął się i wybiegł. Sherlock był jak zwykle pełen  
elegancji. Jego chuda i blada postać stała ubrana w ciemne spodnie i znajomy, granatowy płaszcz z postawionym kołnierzem, sprawiając,  
że jego twarz stawała się jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza. John kochał to połączenie. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy wampir złapał go za łokieć i zaprowadził  
do końca ogrodu, gdzie czekały na nich dwa czarne samochody.

\- Wracamy do Londynu? Mycroft już wszystko zaplanował? - zapytał nieco speszony. Starał się nadążyć za szybkimi krokami Sherlocka.  
\- Mycroft i ja jedziemy do Londynu. Ty będziesz gdzie indziej.  
Kiedy zbliżyli się do samochodów, wampir odwrócił się i położył ręce na ramionach Johna.  
\- Pojedziesz w miejsce, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny. Zostaniesz tam, dopóki skończymy.  
\- Co? Nie! To wszystko wydarzyło się przeze mnie, ja...  
\- Stop, John. Myślałem, że już doszliśmy do porozumienia. Nie pozwolę ci być w pobliżu Victorii. Pojedziesz tam, gdzie cię wyślę i zostaniesz  
tam. To nie podlega dyskusji, decyzja zapadła - powiedział i położył rękę na plecach Johna, po czym próbował wepchnąć go do jednego  
z samochodów.

\- Decyzja zapadła? Ale nikt nie zapytał mnie o zdanie! Nie możesz decydować za mnie. Nie chcę siedzieć w ukryciu jak jakaś dziewczyna  
w niebezpieczeństwie, Sherlock! - Chłopiec odsunął rękę wampira i odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- John, chcesz nam pomóc?  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę...  
\- A więc... - Sherlock przerwał mu ostrym tonem.  
\- ... pomożesz nam, jeżeli zostaniesz w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jeżeli pojedziesz z nami do Londynu, twoja obecność będzie odciągać naszą  
uwagę od zadania, ponieważ będziemy musieli mieć na ciebie oko.  
Sherlock próbował brzmieć spokojnie, ale grymas na jego twarzy zdradzał wszystko.

\- John... - chłopiec usłyszał znajomy głos tuż za nim.  
\- ... wejdź do samochodu. Będziesz pod dobrą opieką tam, gdzie cię wysyłamy. Nie martw się, to tylko jedna noc. A teraz, jeśli mógłbyś...  
Blondyn żachnął się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Sherlock westchnął i chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie.  
\- Zrób to dla mnie. Proszę.  
John spojrzał w ziemię, a następnie na twarz bruneta. Wyglądał na bardziej zmartwionego niż złego.  
\- Dobra, Sherlock, ale masz do mnie wrócić, okej?  
\- Wrócę. A ty bądź bezpieczny, dobrze?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i pocałował włosy blondyna.  
\- Spróbuję. Chociaż wydaje się, że niebezpieczeństwa ciągnął się za mną wokół.  
John zachichotał, po czym wspiął się na palce i złożył pocałunek na czole wampira.  
\- Chodźmy, zmarnowaliśmy już wystarczająco dużo czasu - zawołał Mycroft, wchodząc do większego samochodu.

Sherlock po raz ostatni przytulił Johna, po czym wsiadł do auta, obok swojego brata. John posłał mu smutny uśmiech i wszedł do drugiego,  
pojazdu. Rozsiadł się na wygodnym siedzeniu i wyjrzał za okno. Patrzył, jak drzewa zaczynają znikać jedno po drugim, kiedy ruszył w podróż.


	10. On nie chce odejść

_"Obudź mnie, obudź mnie kiedy wszystko będzie już skończone. Nie chcę podnosić się aż do wygranej bitwy. Moja godność stała się nienaruszalna. Ale nie chcę iść! Nie potrafię tego zrobić na własną odpowiedzialność, jeśli to nie miłość, to co takiego? Chcę podjąć ryzyko"._

✲✲✲

W Londynie było ciemno, gdy Sherlock i Mycroft przybyli pod Baker Street. Ich samochód zaparkował kilka przecznic od 221B.  
\- Rozstawiłem trzech snajperów w okolicy, więc jeśli Victoria czegoś spróbuje, przestrzelą jej serce. Do mieszkania wejdziemy  
w towarzystwie dwóch ludzi, są doskonale wyszkoleni, by dać sobie radę z takim starym wampirem jak ona - powiedział starszy  
z braci Holmes niskim, ale spokojnym głosem.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że ich pomoc nie będzie potrzebna - westchnął Sherlock.  
\- Gdzie jest to więzienie, do którego ją zabierzesz?  
\- Na wyspie, którą kupiłem jakiś czas temu. Wszystko tam jest zrobione zgodnie z jej potrzebami, jest czysto i schludnie. W mojej  
opinii jest tam nawet za wygodnie, jak na to, na co zasługuje.  
Mycorft wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Ona nie jest aż taka zła, jest... można ją tolerować - powiedział Sherlock, kiedy wkładał rękawiczki.  
\- Ochraniała mnie w niektórych sytuacjach.  
\- To nie zmienia faktu, że teraz rozerwałaby cię na kawałeczki, przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Wiesz, jak bardzo nie toleruje  
zdrady. Jednak kto może ją za to winić?  
Mycroft wysiadł z samochodu.

\- Źle, że tak się stało, ale nie żałuję tego, Mycroft - powiedział brunet, gdy otworzył drzwi ze swojej strony.  
\- Wiem, bracie. To jest oczywiste, widzę to za każdym razem, gdy spojrzysz na twarz 'twojego człowieka'.  
Bracia Holmes zaczęli iść ramię w ramię, gdy nagle obok nich pojawili się dwaj ochroniarze.

\- John nie jest 'moim człowiekiem'. - Sherlock zacisnął pięści, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to aż tak bardzo mu przeszkadzało. _Może_  
 _dlatego, że chcesz, żeby był twój?_  
\- On jest moim przyjacielem.  
\- Na razie - ton Mycrofta był rozbawiony.  
\- Zmieniasz się, kiedy jesteś w jego towarzystwie. Zachowujesz się opiekuńczo i... sentymentalnie - ostatnie słowo niemal wypluł z pogardą.  
\- Ja nie rozumiem sentymentu, Mycorft - warknął nagle Sherlock, miał wielką ochotę uderzyć brata.  
\- Nie? W takim razie, co z tym pocałunkiem? To nie było z sentymentu? - dokuczał mu.

Sherlock położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i obaj zatrzymali się tuż przed ciemnozielonymi drzwiami.  
\- Co, jeśli coś czuję, Mycroft? Wampiry nadal mogą to robić. Czuję się inaczej, intensywniej i jestem jakby żywszy, mimo że...  
\- Wiem, że wampiry czują, braciszku. Może zapomniałeś, ale ja również jestem jednym z nich. Chodzi o to, że ty jako William Sherlock  
Scott Holmes sam gardziłeś ideą miłości.  
\- Nigdy nie czułem tego wcześniej i oceniałem uczucia, przez tych wszystkich głupich ludzi, tak idiotycznie działających na rzecz drugich  
osób. Zawsze myślałem, że to strata czasu, szczerze mówiąc, nadal uważam, że tak jest. Ale między Johnem a mną jest inaczej - ton  
Sherlocka zrobił się niższy. Wampir spuścił wzrok na ziemię. _Jest inaczej, bo to ty jesteś tym, który darzy Johna uczuciem, a ty nie_  
 _jesteś głupi czy zwykły i nudny, prawda?_

Sherlock podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na swojego starszego brata. Jak długo mógłby udawać, że słowa Mycrofta nie były prawdą?  
Wiedział, że darzył Johna uczuciem, silnym uczuciem. Uczuciem, którym nigdy nie darzył nikogo. Jednak był jeszcze zbyt uparty, by  
to nazwać lub zrozumieć. W głębi duszy znał już to słowo.  
\- Chodźmy, Mycroft. Wystarczy tych rozmów.

Mężczyźni zrobili jeszcze kilka kroków i zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, kiedy Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz i włożył go do zamka.  
Weszli bezszelestnie na piętro. W byciu wampirem była jedna dobra rzeczy - byli niczym wysysający życie ninja. Kiedy Sherlock dotknął  
klamki, drzwi otworzyły się same. Wszedł pierwszy, zaczął rozglądać się wokół i nasłuchiwać, czy Victoria jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Kilka  
godzin wcześniej Mycorft powiedział mu, że pozwolił Victorii uwierzyć, że zaatakują ją w piątkowe popołudnie. Dzięki temu mogli  
się spodziewać, że ich twórczyni będzie w mieszkaniu, jednak wokół było zdecydowanie za cicho.

Jeden z ochroniarzy Mycrofta wszedł do pokoju za Sherlockiem, trzymał w ręku drewniany kołek. Brunet powoli wszedł do kuchni,  
jego ciało było napięte a ręce przygotowane do działania. Całe szczęście, bo cała atmosfera w mieszkaniu zmieniła się dosłownie w  
ciągu sekundy, gdy dwóch potężnych mężczyzn rzuciło się na niego z mieczami samurajskimi. Sherlock przewidział atak pierwszego  
z nich i kopnął go w tył łydki. Ochroniarz złapał drugiego mężczyznę od tyłu i rzucił na stół. Przeciwnik Sherlocka wstał bardzo szybko  
i próbował zadać mu cios w brzuch, jednak brunet odskoczył do tyłu, później znów zbliżył się, chwycił głowę agresora i jednym  
ruchem złamał mu kark. Chwilę później złapał w dłoń miecz i zbliżył się do leżącego mężczyzny, by przebić jego serce, lecz ten już  
nie żył. Detektyw zmarszczył brwi i uklęknął, by zbadać puls. Chciał upewnić się, że... Tak, napastnik był martwy, co znaczyło, że  
był człowiekiem.

Sherlock rozejrzał się i zobaczył obok krew, ochroniarz wbił kołek w drugiego mężczyznę, ale nie odciął mu głowy. To znaczyło jedno,  
obaj atakujący byli ludźmi. Mycroft i drugi ochroniarz właśnie kończyli walczyć z dwoma innymi mężczyznami, którzy pojawili się  
znikąd. Starszy Holmes szturchnął końcówką parasola leżące ciało, by sprawdzić, kim był.

\- Ludzie - powiedział sucho.  
\- Tak, wszyscy byli ludźmi. Victoria zawsze lubiła traktować ich jak swoich służących. Wiedziała, że...  
Nagle oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się, a ciało zamarło w miejscu.  
\- O co chodzi, Sherlock? - zapytał Mycroft. Sherlock pobiegł do swojej sypialni. Nic. Następnie pędem ruszył do pokoju Victorii. Nic.  
Nie było jej w mieszkaniu. _O nie, nie, nie, nie._

\- Robiła tak już wcześniej, Mycroft! Używała ludzi, żeby odciągnąć uwagę a sama brała sprawy w swoje ręce.  
Sherlock przejechał nerwowo rękami po swojej twarzy.  
\- Ona nie miała zamiaru nas zabić, chciała odciągnąć naszą uwagę. Chciała, żebyśmy byli czymś zajęci, podczas gdy ona... John! Mycroft,  
ona wie, gdzie jest John!  
\- Uspokój się, Sherlock. To niemożliwe, żeby wiedziała o takich rzeczach. Zadbałem, żeby...  
\- Tak, jak również zadbałeś o to, żeby była tutaj w tej chwili, prawda? Czy ona tutaj jest, Mycroft? O boże, ona go zabije! Właśnie po niego  
idzie! Musimy być tam pierwsi!  
Sherlock rzucił miecz na podłogę i był gotowy do biegu, jednak jego bart złapał go za ramię.

\- John jest dobrze ukryty, Sherlock. Nie udało się jej znaleźć naszej rodzinnej posiadłości, więc jak miałaby znaleźć ten domek nad  
jeziorem? - zapytał spokojnie starszy z braci.  
\- A może jednak wiedziała, gdzie jest nasz dom tylko była zbyt sprytna, by wiedzieć, że tam nas nie dopadnie? Ona jest inteligentna,  
Mycroft. Wiedziała, że spróbujemy ją tutaj złapać i że najprawdopodobniej ukryliśmy John w miejscu z dala od posiadłości. Znalazła  
sposób, by wytropić go i teraz idzie, by go zabić. Victoria zawsze jest krok przed nami, Mycroft!  
\- Sherlock, przesadzasz...  
\- Idę tam z tobą lub bez ciebie. Ale naprawdę potrzebowałbym twojej pomocy, bracie - powiedział Sherlock poważnym tonem.  
\- Dobrze, ale mówię ci. Victoria najprawdopodobniej się gdzieś ukrywa.

Boje siedzieli w samochodzie, Sherlock patrzył za okno, obserwował Londyn i utopił się w swoich myślach. Nie mógł pozwolić, by coś  
stało się Johnowi, tylko myśl o jego zranionym ciele, sprawiała, że sherlock czuł się chory. Chciał, żeby kierowca wcisnął gaz do dechy,  
nawet, jeśli złamaliby wszystkie przepisy lub pogoniliby na drodze głupich pieszych. Gdyby był człowiekiem, jego ręce zapewne zaczęłyby  
się pocić, a policzki stałyby się czerwone. Jego oczy napełniłby się łzami. Przygryzł dolną wargę i starał się nad sobą panować. Próbował się  
przekonać, że tego rodzaju zachowanie nie jest w jego stylu. Przecież tydzień temu nawet nie wiedział o istnieniu Johna, jak to się  
stało, że był tak zdesperowany, by dowiedzieć się, co się teraz z nim dzieje? To nie jest ani normalne, ani zwyczajne, zwłaszcza dla  
Sherlocka. Wciąż to sobie powtarzał, jednak kiedy wyobrażał sobie, co by się stało, jeśli znalazłby Johna martwego... Jakie byłoby  
jego życie, bez chłopca. Życie bez tych pulchnych różowych policzków, bez ciepłych uśmiechów, piaszczystych włosów, które za  
każdym razem łaskotały go w nos. Bez widoku słodko zmarszczonych brwi, gdy czytał coś, czego nie rozumiał. Nie, nie ma mowy,  
by mógł żyć bez tych rzeczy, bez Johna. Uświadomił sobie, że przeżył już wystarczająco bez Johna u boku i zrobi wszystko, a nawet  
więcej, żeby utrzymać go przy życiu. Tak, zależało mu na chłopcu. Nie, nie tylko z powodu ciekawości. Nie mógł już tego więcej ukrywać.

\- Kocham go, Mycroft.


	11. Schronienie

_"Znalazłem schronienie na tej drodze.. Pod osłoną, ukryty daleko. Czy słyszysz, kiedy mówię, że nigdy nie czułem się w taki sposób? (...) Czy mogę być, czy byłem tam. To sprawiało wrażenie czegoś tak przejrzystego w powietrzu.. Nadal chcę tonąć, ilekroć odejdziesz. Proszę naucz mnie łagodnie, jak oddychać.."._

✲✲✲

John był znudzony. Jednak domek nad jeziorem był naprawdę uroczy, musiał to przyznać. Czuł się bezpiecznie z dwoma wielkimi  
ochroniarzami na zewnątrz budynku i kolejnymi dwoma w środku, ale miejsce to było zbyt małe, na dodatek nikt z nim nie rozmawiał!  
Siedział na kanapie z nogą założoną na nogę, jedną ręką podpierał brodę, drugą zaś rysował na swoich jeansach niewidzialne wzory.  
Chciał, by Sherlock wrócił jak najszybciej i zabrał go z powrotem do posiadłości, mówiąc, że wszystko jest już dobrze. Był pewny, że  
tak się stanie tylko nie wiedział kiedy. Po chwili położył się na kanapie i zaczął spoglądać w sufit. Domek był zbudowany z drewna,  
ale musiał być bardzo solidny, bo pomimo tego, że był dość stary, wciąż stał w miejscu. Głównym pokojem była sypialnia, która nie  
nadawała się dla osób z klaustrofobią. W kuchni znajdowało się jedynie kilka półek i stolik zaś łazienka była stanowczo zbyt wilgotna.  
Wszystko było schludne i czyste, ale nudne jak diabli.

\- A więc, ile macie lat? - John spróbował po raz kolejny nawiązać rozmowę.  
\- Jesteście braćmi? - dopytywał.

Po raz kolejny odpowiadała mu cisza, westchnął. Nie było książek, nie było telewizji, nie było nawet laptopa. Tylko stare obrazy i wędki  
porozwieszane na ścianach. John odwrócił się na kanapie i dostrzegł radio. Bardzo duże i stare radio. Wstał i zaczął naciskać różne przyciski,  
aż jeden z nich włączył sprzęt. Z wewnątrz wydobył się przytłumiony dźwięk i John niemal odskoczył przerażony. Spojrzał na strażników,  
którzy nawet nie drgnęli i przewrócił oczami. Próbował nastawić radio na jakieś fale, ale wszystkie dźwięki były jeszcze bardziej przytłumione.  
Poddał się i wyłączył sprzęt. _Zero wampirów. Wygląda na to, że umrę z nudów._

W tym momencie myślał, że usłyszał jakiś dziwny hałas dochodzący z ogródka. Podszedł do jednego z okien, ale nic nie zobaczył.  
\- Słyszeliście coś, chłopaki? - zapytał.  
Mężczyźni jednak stali w miejscu i patrzyli przed siebie, co oznaczało, że nie. John znów usiadł na kanapie i położył dłonie na kolanach.  
Niemal chciał znów usłyszeć ten dziwny hałas, który mógłby spowodować chociaż trochę fałszywych emocji. I nagle usłyszał go ponownie.  
To brzmiało, jakby ktoś chodził po trawie wokół domku i szeleścił gałęziami krzewów. Jednak był przekonany, że gdyby było to jakieś  
zagrożenie, ochroniarze z dworu zajęliby się już tym. _Prawda?_

Nagle John usłyszał, jakby coś uderzyło o ziemię, coś ciężkiego i bardzo blisko drzwi. Ochroniarze spojrzeli na siebie i wyjęli zza marynarek  
kołki. John wstał, zacisnął dłonie i czekał w napięciu. Myślał głupio, że to może Sherlock. Kiedy jeden z ochroniarzy otworzył drzwi, w jego  
głowie momentalnie utknęło coś, co przypominało złoty topór, zanim drugi mężczyzna mógł zareagować, Victoria odcięła mu głowę tym  
samym narzędziem. Później położyła ich jeden na drugiego i szybkim ruchem przebiła ich serca.

\- Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. A może powinnam powiedzieć cztery?  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, kiedy z jej uroczej twarzy zaczęła kapać krew.  
\- Z tobą pięć.

John zamarł w miejscu, podobnie kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Twórczyni Sherlocka miała na sobie żółtą sukienkę, białe trampki  
a jej blond włosy wystawały spod czerwonego kaptura. Wyglądała jak ze złej wersji bajki. Uśmiechała się złośliwie.  
\- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami, John. Ty i ja.

Nie spieszyła się, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z Johna, zaczęła czyścić topór, używając do tego ubrania jednego z zabitych ochroniarzy.  
Kiedy skończyła, wolnym krokiem podeszła do Johna, który nadal nie mógł się poruszyć. _Wolałbym już, żeby to nuda mnie zabiła._  
Uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby zły, stary i potężny wampir nie podchodził do niego z siekierą w dłoni, który przypominał ten z Władcy Pierścieni.

\- Cześć, Victoria. Jak się masz? - udało mu się wydusić. Ach, pieprzyć to, przecież i tak zginie, lepiej urozmaicić ostatnie minuty życia.  
A może - tylko może - ktoś jednak zobaczył Victorię i przybędzie mu z pomocą. Może mógłby zyskać trochę czasu? Chociaż ta myśl, wydawała  
się mu teraz całkowicie niemożliwa. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Czuję się bardzo dobrze! Jezu, minęło trochę czasu od ostatniego razu, gdy czułam się podobnie. A ty, John?  
Dziewczynka bardzo powoli zbliżyła się do Johna jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Och, jest wspaniale. Czy masz coś przeciwko, jeśli poprosiłbym cię, żebyś powiedziała, co zamierzasz zrobić?  
John był sam zaskoczony, jak udawało mu się mówić z tak pozornym spokojem.  
\- Cieszę się, że pytasz!  
Zatrzymała się w miejscu i oparła topór o podłogę.  
\- Tak naprawdę, to chcę zrobić to powoli i spokojnie. Torturowanie człowieka nie jest nawet w połowie tak zabawne, jak torturowanie  
wampira, bo możemy znieść o wiele więcej niż wasze kruche ciałka, ale postaram się bawić jak najlepiej.  
Dziewczynka zaczęła chichotać, a dźwięk który wydobył się z jej gardła, był niemal demoniczny.  
\- A jak zamierzasz to zrobić?  
\- Zacznę od stóp i rąk, będę kroić je bardzo powoli, jakbym kroiła szynkę. Wtedy posmakuję twojej krwi, chcę zobaczyć, jak smakujesz.  
W pokoju znów rozległ się jej śmiech.  
\- Następnie zagram na tobie w grę 'Operacja', znasz ją? Ale będziesz żył, nie martw się, w przeciwnym razie to nie byłaby zabawa. Później...

Ciemna postać skoczyła na Victorię, zanim dziewczyna zdała sobie z tego sprawę i ktoś rzucił ją w kierunku kuchni. Topór spadł na ziemię.  
John nie mógł zobaczyć, kto ją atakował, ponieważ ruchy wampirów były bardzo szybkie, postacie poruszały się z zawrotną prędkością.  
W pewnym momencie atakujący podniósł ciało oszołomionej dziewczynki z podłogi i rzucił ją na stół. John usłyszał głośny trzask ciała  
uderzającego o drewno. Victoria próbowała walczyć, ale postać była od niej szybsza i silniejsza. Jednym ruchem postać położyła dłonie na  
klatce piersiowej Victorii, po czym wyrwała jej serce i wyrzuciła ja za ramię. Następnie chwyciła szyję dziewczynki, skręciła i urwała jej głowę.  
Małe zakrwawione ciałko upadło na podłogę.

Oczy Johna były pełne łez, nie wiedział kiedy, zaczął wymiotować w kącie obok kanapy. Nagle jego ciało zrobiło się ciężkie, upadł na kolana  
i zaczął ciężko dyszeć. _Co to było, do cholery?_ Zamknął oczy i otworzył je dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Wytarł usta rękawem i odwrócił głowę,  
by spojrzeć na wampira odpowiedzialnego za tę okropną scenę.

Był to mężczyzna, jego ciało wyglądało jak ciało dwudziestolatka. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy, sięgające mu niemal do ramion. Duże piwne oczy  
wpatrywały się w niego. Nos był duży, ale nie brzydki, usta pulchne i różowe. Był zbyt przystojny, żeby być tak okrutny. _On uratował twój_  
_tyłek, głupku._ Przypominał sobie, że to Victoria była zła. Ale obraz zakrwawionych rąk, wyrywające jej serce i głowę z ciała był zbyt okropny  
i przerażający. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś tak strasznego. Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech i wstał na drżących nogach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał kobiecy głos z egzotycznym akcentem.  
John spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zobaczył niemal identyczną kobietę, która weszła do domu z założonymi rękami.  
\- Tak, tylko narobiłem nieco bałaganu - powiedział mężczyzna takim samym spokojnym tonem. _Jak oni mogą się zachowywać, jakby nic_  
_się nie stało?_  
\- A co z dzieciakiem? Jest ranny? - zapytała, przechylając głowę i patrząc na Johna, który był zbyt przerażony, by mówić.  
\- Chyba tak - odpowiedział mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Wszystko okej - John odezwał się w końcu, jego dłonie drżały.  
\- Kim... kim wy jesteście?

W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon kobiety, która podniosła go i przeczytała wiadomość.  
\- Szef będzie tu za dziesięć minut. Wyczyśćmy ten bałagan, zanim przyjedzie albo będziemy musieli wysłuchiwać, że to miejsce należało  
do jego rodziny i nie powinno być tak bezczeszczone... bla bla bla.

Kobieta podeszła do leżącego na ziemi topora Victorii, podniosła go z ziemi, a następnie ciała dwóch strażników. Zarzuciła ich na ramiona  
i wyszła z domu. John był jednocześnie zszokowany, jak i pod wielkim wrażeniem.  
\- Kim jest twój szef? - zapytał mężczyznę, który zbierał kawałki Victorii porozrzucane po pokoju.  
\- Wiesz, kto to - odpowiedział, nie patrząc na Johna.

Chłopiec był tak zdezorientowany, że nie potrafił połączyć oczywistych faktów. Egzotyczne wampiry, specyficzny zapach, dziwny akcent,  
ich szef...  
\- Ty jesteś Ioan, a to twoja siostra Iolanda.  
\- Tak, gratulacje - powiedział mężczyzna znudzonym tonem.

John usiadł na kanapie, podczas gdy Ioan zabrał to, co zostało z Victorii na zewnątrz. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co zrobią z jej szczątkami.  
Taki wiele ofiar. Dwóch ochroniarzy z zewnątrz i dwóch ze środka, Victoria... Jak Sherlock zareaguje na wiadomość o jej śmierci? Była  
czymś znacznie więcej niż zwykłym potworem, była jego twórczynią. Czy Sherlock cierpiał w tej chwili? John wiedział jedynie, że długość  
życia Sherlocka skurczyła się o połowę, co sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny.

Gdy rodzeństwo skończyło sprzątać dom, miejsce wyglądało prawie tak samo, zanim pojawiła się w nim Victoria. John niemal zeskoczył  
z kanapy, gdy usłyszał samochód za domem. Wiedział, że to Sherlock. Wybiegł na zewnątrz i rzucił się na swojego wampira, po czym objął  
go w talii i ukrył zaczerwienioną twarz w jego piersi. Sherlock przytulił go mocno silnymi ramionami. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zauważył,  
że John szlochał.

\- Ciii... Już jest w porządku. Jest dobrze, mój ukochany.  
Sherlock chwycił twarz Johna w swoje dłonie.  
\- Jesteś bezpieczny, ja też. Nic nam już nie zagraża.  
John nagle przestał dbać o to, czy ktoś ich obserwował, po prostu złapał piękną twarz Sherlocka i połączył ich usta. Na początku było mu  
zimno, jednak po chwili ciepłe usta Johna zaczęły ogrzewać wampira, w momencie, gdy ich języki spotkały się, poczuli się jak w niebie.  
John nie wiedział, jak długo trwał ich pocałunek, wiedział jedynie, że przerwał im Mycroft, który odchrząknął.

\- Bardzo ładnie. A teraz, Sherlock, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym opuścić to miejsce jak najszybciej - powiedział zrzędliwy, starszy  
mężczyzna. Para odsunęła się nieco od siebie, ale Sherlock nadal trzymał dłonie Johna.  
\- Chodźmy do domu - powiedział, patrząc na ukochanego.


	12. To

_"To początek czegoś pięknego. To początek czegoś nowego. Jesteś tą, która mogłaby sprawić, że to wszystko stracę. Jesteś początkiem_  
_czegoś nowego. (...) Jesteś ziemią, na której stanę. Jesteś słowami, które zaśpiewam"._

✲✲✲

Gdy mówi się, że coś ma słodko - gorzki smak, przeważnie ma się na myśli, że oba te smaki się równoważą. Sherlock nigdy nie będzie  
mógł tak powiedzieć o śmierci Victorii, bo było to zniewalająco słodkie doznanie, przyprawione jedynie odrobiną goryczy. Nie czuł  
przerażającego bólu, gdy zginęła, ale zarówno on, jak i Mycroft poczuli małe ukłucie klatce piersiowej, jako ostrzeżenie. Jednak uczucie  
to zniknęło w momencie, kiedy zobaczył Johna. Piękny chłopiec był cały i zdrowy. Był przy nim.

Kolejne dni po śmierci Victorii były pełne zamieszania i pełne obecności Mycrofta. Jednak brat Sherlocka okazał się bardzo przydatny.  
Dzięki niemu sprawa każdego z zabitych została zamieciona pod dywan. Zajął się również porządkiem na Baker Street, dzięki czemu  
John i Sherlock mogli wrócić do mieszkania już po tygodniu. Ku uciesze detektywa, blond chłopak nie robił z przeprowadzki wielkiego  
problemu, po tym, jak zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do życia w posiadłości. Sherlock zauważył nawet, że John próbował nawiązać rozmowy  
z Ioanem i Iolandą, jego ciekawość rosła z każdą chwilą. Jednak chłopiec nie miał okazji, by zamienić z nimi, chociażby słowa, bo rodzeństwo  
nie przepadało za ludźmi, ale Sherlock nie zamierzał mu o tym mówić. Pewnej nocy miał jednak ochotę to zrobić. Leżeli na dywanie w  
dawnym pokoju Sherlocka w posiadłości Holmes, w kominku huczał ogień.

\- Ile o nich wiesz? Ile mają lat? Jakie zadania wykonują jeszcze dla twojego brata? Jak ich znalazłeś?  
John leżał z głową opartą na piersi Sherlocka i ramieniem przewieszonym przez jego talię. Geniusz westchnął, był nieco zirytowany.  
\- Nic o nich nie wiem, John. Proszę, przestań pytać.  
Wampir wiedział o kilku rzeczach na temat rodzeństwa, ale dla dobra Johna wolał mówić, że jest inaczej. Blondyn przechylił głowę,  
by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś zdenerwowany?  
\- Ciągle mówisz tylko o nich i nie podoba mi się to - przyznał Sherlock. Chcę być jedynym wampirem, który cię fascynuje, John.  
\- Wybacz... Ale dlaczego? To znaczy... ach, z resztą nie ważne. Rzeczywiście za bardzo się tym wszystkim ekscytuję.  
Blondyn opuścił głowę i wtulił się w purpurową koszulę Sherlocka.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że to, co zrobili... Zwłaszcza Ioan... nigdy tego nie zapomnę.  
\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem, John.

Sherlock pochylił się, by pocałować czubek blond głowy.  
\- A mi przykro, że twoja twórczyni musiała zginąć - powiedział John niemal szeptem.  
\- Jeżeli nie ona, to ty byś zginął. Więc cieszę się, że padło na nią.  
Wampir przeczesał delikatnie włosy Johna swoimi długimi palcami.  
\- Ioan był taki szybki! Ledwo mogłem go zobaczyć...  
\- John, wystarczy.  
Sherlock usiadł trochę zbyt gwałtownie i niedelikatnie. John musiał szybko się odsunąć, by nie uderzyć głową o dywan. Sherlock pożałował  
swojego zachowania w momencie, gdy zobaczył zasmuconą twarz chłopca.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Chodzi o to, że...  
\- Rozumiem, Sherlock. On zabił Victorię, dlatego...  
\- Nie, John. To nie z tego powodu. To takie głupie z mojej strony... - wampir przerwał mu momentalnie.

 _Zazdrość._ Geniusz wiedział, że to właśnie w tym tkwił cały problem. Był naprawdę zły - nie na Johna, nigdy na niego - był zły na siebie,  
bo przyjechał do domu nad jeziorem później niż rodzeństwo. To on powinien był uratować Johna, to on powinien był zniszczyć zagrożenie,  
jakim była Victoria. Jednak spóźnił się i to bardzo. Został oszukany przez małą dziewczynkę i mimo że nie była to jego wina, to i tak czuł  
się odpowiedzialny za całą tę sytuację. Na dodatek teraz John był pod wrażeniem, jak szybki, odważny i silny był właśnie Ioan. Sherlock  
zacisnął zęby na samą myśl o innym wampirze. Nawet nie znał go za dobrze, ale już go nie lubił.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Obiecuję, że nie pomyślę, że to głupie - powiedział John i dotknął uda Sherlocka.  
\- Po prostu muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś mój. To wszystko.  
Sherlock zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś myślał o kimś innym poza mną, John. Chcę być centrum twojego świata, jak ty jesteś moim. Muszę być pewny, że wiesz,  
do kogo należysz. Bo ja wiem, że należę do ciebie.

 _To takie żałosne, Sherlock. Żałosne i zaborcze. Połączenie ludzkich i wampirzych uczuć. Być może, ale to MOJE uczucia, całkowicie_  
_szczere i prawdziwe. Ale wciąż tak żałosne. Cóż, domyślam się, że miłość właśnie taka jest._ Jego myśli zostały przerwane, przez cichy  
i delikatny chichot Johna.

\- Sherlock Holmes, jesteś taki zazdrosny.  
Chłopiec usiadł na kolanach wampira, otoczył go ramionami i przygniótł do ziemi swoim drobnym ciałem.  
\- Jestem twój od samego początku, tylko jeszcze o tym po prostu nie wiedziałem. Moim zdaniem jesteś najbardziej genialnym, wspaniałym,  
atrakcyjnym i niepowtarzalnym człowiekiem... a raczej wampirem na świecie. Ja po prostu byłem nieco pod ich wrażeniem, to wszystko.  
Ty jesteś jedynym, który siedzi w mojej głowie w każdej sekundzie dnia. Zrozumiał pan?

Sherlock przytulił Johna jeszcze mocniej i schował twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Tak jest, kapitanie.  
\- Sherlock... Co się ze mną stanie? Mycroft wciąż nie powiedział nic na mój temat. Wiesz... o tym, że jestem człowiekiem i cała ta  
reszta - głos Johna przepełniony był wątpliwościami, więc wampir pocałował go kilka razy w szyję.  
\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. Mycroft zrobi wszystko, o co go poproszę, a ja chcę być z tobą.  
Geniusz chwycił biodra Johna i podciągnął go tak, że leżeli twarzą w twarz.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby wziąć cię na Baker Street, zbudujemy tam nasz mały świat.  
John uśmiechnął się, a jego policzki zarumieniły. Całowali się do czasu, aż chłopiec odsunął się, by nabrać powietrza.

✲✲✲

Sherlock mieszkał przy Baker Street, zanim został przemieniony, więc można powiedzieć, że to Victoria mieszkała tam tymczasowo. Małe  
mieszkanko było mu bliższe sercu niż kiedykolwiek przedtem dopiero wtedy, kiedy pojawił się John. Gdy chłopcy pojawili się po raz pierwszy  
od tygodnia w 221B, miejsce wyglądało na całkowicie nowe, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widziało śmierci tylu osób. Sherlock odwrócił głowę,  
by zobaczyć reakcję Johna i nie zobaczył rozczarowania na jego twarzy.

\- Sherlock, tu jest tak przytulnie! - to było wszystko, co chłopak potrafił z siebie wykrztusić. Chodził i dotykał wszystkiego, bez konkretnej  
przyczyny. _Jak zawsze zaciekawiony. Mój John. Ale to dobrze, chcę, żebyś czuł się tu komfortowo._ Nagle John zatrzymał się niedaleko stolika  
w salonie i podniósł ramkę ze zdjęciem.  
\- To jest... moja rodzina.

Sherlock zbliżył się do niego, by móc się przyjrzeć. Mycroft musiał odwiedzić stary dom Johna i zabrał stamtąd kilka jego rzeczy. Jak na przykład  
to zdjęcie całej rodziny Watsonów. Geniusz owinął ramionami talię chłopca i oparł brodę na czubku blond głowy. Wyglądali jak normalna  
rodzina. Ojciec Johna był tęgi i łysiejący. Matka bardzo przypominała mu jego ukochanego, miała ten sam kolor włosów i uśmiech. Siostra Johna  
była chuda i miała ciemne włosy. Na zdjęciu był też John, najpiękniejszy z nich wszystkich. Jego uśmiech, który mógłby rozpromienić każde  
miejsce na ziemi. Byli szczęśliwi.

\- Przykro mi, że już ich nie ma, John - powiedział Sherlock, chociaż nie była to do końca prawda. Nie mógł być do końca szczęśliwy, jeśli John  
również nie był, ale gdyby nie ich śmierć, geniusz wiedział, że nigdy nie poznałby ukochanego.  
\- Sprawię, że znów będziesz szczęśliwy jak wtedy, John. Obiecuję. Uczynię cię jeszcze szczęśliwszym.  
\- Już jestem, Sherlock.

John odstawił zdjęcie na stolik i pocałował wampira. Po krótkiej chwili odwrócił głowę i zobaczył czerwony fotel, którego nie było przed  
tym, jak Sherlock opuścił mieszkanie.  
\- To mój fotel! Z mojego pokoju. Proszę, podziękuj ode mnie Mycroftowi.  
Chłopak z uśmiechem rzucił się na znajome siedzisko.  
\- Nie wiedziałem o tym - powiedział Sherlock i usiadł na własnym fotelu naprzeciw blondyna.

Zapanowała cisza, ale nie była niewygodna. Geniusz najzwyczajniej w świecie patrzył na Johna z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Chłopiec  
wciąż błądził wzrokiem po pokoju, przygryzając dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. Sherlock pomyślał, że to bardzo seksowne, ale postanowił nie  
mówić o tym na głos, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

\- Czy to czaszka? - zapytał nagle John.  
\- Tak. Pomaga mi myśleć - geniusz odpowiedział z rozbawieniem.  
\- Mnie pomaga herbata. Chyba ją zaparzę. Chcesz trochę? Och... mam na myśli... głupi ja. Ty nie pijesz herbaty. Wybacz, to stary nawyk.  
John jąkał się i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sherlock nie chciał, by chłopiec myślał, że się obraził czy coś w tym stylu.  
\- Przestań, nie jesteś głupi. W porządku, kochanie. Nie piłem herbaty od dawna, ale kiedyś bardzo ją lubiłem.

John uśmiechnął się i postawił czajnik na ogniu. Sherlock wstał i usiadł przy stole w kuchni, obserwował chłopca, który przygotowywał  
kilka tostów. Cała ta rozmowa o piciu przypomniała mu o jego pragnieniu. Nie miał w ustach nic od pięciu dni, a jego ciało wołało o,  
chociażby kroplę krwi. Musiał wyjść na polowanie, ale bał się zostawić Johna samego w mieszkaniu. To głupie, wiedział o tym, ale nadal  
bał się być całkowicie szczery z tym kruchym, ale dzielnym chłopcem. Na dodatek od ich drugiego spotkania czuł się winny za każdym  
razem, gdy wychodził na polowanie. Próbował nawet nie zabijać ludzi, po wypiciu z nich krwi, kiedy był raz z Johnem w posiadłości.  
Myślał o tym, co powiedziałby chłopak, gdyby dowiedział się, że geniusz jest tak zimnym mordercą. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Tyle lat robił to bez wyrzutów sumienia, że teraz nie umiał nad sobą zapanować, więc musiał ukryć dwa ciała z dala od posiadłości.  
John nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? Błądzisz gdzieś myślami? - zapytał John, gdy usiadł obok niego i położył mu dłoń na udzie.  
\- Przepraszam, ale często mi się to zdarza.  
Geniusz nakrył rękę blondyna swoją.  
\- Myślałem o tobie, co również często mi się zdarza - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Mnie też.  
John pocałował policzek wampira i zrobił łyk herbaty.  
\- W porządku, Sherlock. To znaczy, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cię rozumiem. Niczego nie musisz przede mną ukrywać.

Wyglądało, jakby John czytał w jego myślach. Sherlock nie mógł się powstrzymać i otoczył chłopca ramionami. Byli idealnie dopasowani.  
Wiedzieli nawet, co druga osoba myślała w danym momencie. _Ale John wciąż nie może się dowiedzieć, inaczej mnie zostawi._

\- Wiem, skarbie.  
\- Eee... Sherlock? Teraz sobie przypomniałem. Co się stanie z tym laboratorium, które znaleźliśmy w szpitalu? Dlaczego w ogóle ono tam  
było? - zapytał John, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty.  
\- Powiedziałem o nim Mycroftowi. Twierdzi, że nic o nim nie wiedział, ale zajmie się tym.  
Sherlock nie wierzył ani na chwilę, kiedy jego brat powiedział, że nie wiedział o laboratorium i tych wszystkich badaniach. Jednak w  
tamtej chwili nie miał ochoty na dalsze dyskusje. Miał Johna, który był znacznie przyjemniejszym tematem do rozmyślań.

\- Jakieś plany na ten dzień? - zapytał John i oparł podbródek na dłoni, podczas picia reszki herbaty.  
\- To zależy od ciebie, ja się dostosuję. Wszystko będzie okej. _Właściwie to doskonale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista piosenek, których teksty inspirowały autrokę:  
> 1 - My Chemical Romance - Helena  
> 2 - Lorde - Team  
> 3 - Buffalo Springfield - For What's Worth  
> 4 - Coldplay - Hurts Like Heaven  
> 5 - Carrie Underwood - Blown Away  
> 6 - 30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane  
> 7 - Lana del Rey - Born to Die  
> 8 - Tokio Hotel - Monsoon  
> 9 - Julie Fowlis - Into the Open Air  
> 10 - Adele - He Won't Go  
> 11 - Birdy - Shelter  
> 12 - Ed Sheeran - This
> 
> Bardzo wszystkim dziękuję za komentarze i 'kudoski'. Jesteście nieocenieni, dzięki wam mam ochotę do dalszej pracy! Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się w następnej części tej serii i ona również przypadnie wam do gustu! Całuski:*


End file.
